


California Sunshine

by redtessa



Series: Girl With The Candy Floss Hair [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Drinking, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Multi, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Slight Gay Panic, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Anthony, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: Teri had subconsciously been flirting with Evan for a while and Anthony had noticed; he felt brief moments of jealously every time he noticed but he kept quiet. They had flown out to another of his shows and hit a couple Cons together over the last year or so. Its was really subtle; the way she would reach out to touch him when they spoke, or the blush that would dust her cheeks when he complimented her. He couldn’t blame her for finding Evan attractive; he was a really great guy with a great sense of humour, buff Asian physique with those shoulders and back muscles since he started to hit the gym, music talent, that smile that could light up a room on top of that they were both Canadian and sometimes their jokes made no sense to him. After coming up with the list he realized he had to have a long conversation with himself about how he himself felt about Evan
Relationships: Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Evan Fong, Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Original Female Character(s), Evan Fong/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Girl With The Candy Floss Hair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758163
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Brief mention of past relationship involving Craig/Mini by name in the first paragraph and mentioning with no name attached later briefly.**

Teri had subconsciously been flirting with Evan for a while and Anthony had noticed; he felt brief moments of jealously every time he noticed but he kept quiet. They had flown out to another of his shows and hit a couple Cons together over the last year or so. Its was really subtle; the way she would reach out to touch him when they spoke, or the blush that would dust her cheeks when he complimented her. She had been approached by Evan after seeing the first merch line she had designed for Panda. He liked her work and asked if she would be interested in working with him on some items as well. Teri had been spending a lot of time chatting with Evan and more then once he had come across her giggling at her phone after a text from him and Anthony had felt another brief spike of jealousy. He couldn’t blame her for finding Evan attractive; he was a really great guy with a great sense of humour, buff Asian physique with those shoulders and back muscles since he started to hit the gym, music talent, that smile that could light up a room on top of that they were both Canadian and sometimes their jokes made no sense to him. After coming up with the list he realized he had to have a long conversation with himself about how he himself felt about Evan. Maybe that spike of jealousy wasn’t over Teri but over how comfortable she was flirting with Evan? He knew they could handle adding someone to their relationship; Teri having let Anthony take his shot last year with Craig. It had ended up complicated and hard on all three of them but they had worked through it and were a better and stronger couple and friends because of it. They both knew they always had the others best interest at heart. So, he would let her keep flirting for awhile; maybe even try to flirt himself to test out the waters. Evan had never specified he was straight after all. 

Anthony was working on a solo tour with the help of the crew at Real Good Touring and he needed to go to California to figure out all the ins and outs. The look on Teri’s face when he told her they could meet the Game Grump crew and add in hanging out with Evan and a few other people; the look was worth the trip alone. They were planning on heading to LA for a few weeks maybe a month or more and he had been looking into short term rentals and Airbnb’s; asking Evans opinion had garnered them an invitation to stay at his place for as long as they needed. Staying at Evans would also mean he wouldn’t have to skip videos or prerecord for days; he could just use Evans set up and record some stuff with him. There was no way they were flying to LA and living with Evan without him finally sitting Teri down about the flirting. They went out to their favourite local restaurant to celebrate, ate good food and drank some good wine. Teri was excited about the trip to LA, they talked about all the things they could do and the people they could see. She couldn’t stop talking about seeing Evan. And how great a guy he is and how wonderful he is for letting them stay at his place. Anthony says he knows and she blinks up at him. He stopping drinking early so Teri could have fun and he could drive them home. Anthony’s hand rested over Teri’s on the table his thumb running a swirling motion over her knuckles. Her hand looking so small and delicate under his even though he knew how strong and resilient she was he was always amazed some one like Teri had chosen to be with him. She caught him staring down at their hands and a feeling of worry crawled up her spine; giving his hand a squeeze. “Anthony?” He hummed in reply still staring down at their joined hands. Teri places her other hand over his and stills his movements. “Anthony? Is something wrong?” Anthony smiled and squeezed her hand back; then started laughing. “No, no silly girl.” They finally talk about her crush on Evan and how Anthony admits he may have one too. He decides to go for it. Leaning in, he pulled here closer; whispering “I was just wondering how beautiful you would look riding Evans cock?” As she pulled away in shock, he winked at her “I’m not dumb Teri. I know you want to.” While she sputtered and giggled, he called for the cheque.

On the way home from dinner she wrapped her fingers around his thigh as he drives. She couldn’t help but run her fingers along his thigh, remembering how they first met and how she had done this exact same thing; his muscle flexing under her fingers every time her touch swept closer to the bulge in his jeans. She enjoyed herself and watched him as he drove. Anthony reaches over with one hand tugging her loose halter crop open so he can slide one hand over her pale skin between her breast, leaving them almost completely bare as he takes his hand back to change gears. His concentration and the way his muscles flexed and flowed as he drove had always turned her on; add that to the wine in her system and his comment about Evan, she had almost asked him to pull over. She leans back in the seat and slides her skirt up her thighs; glancing over to see if Anthony is watching her. One hand working its way up and down his thigh and the other on her own. Anthony pulls into the garage, parking and turning off the car he looks down at Teri’s hands then up. She is chewing her bottom lip and at the look he gives her she squeezes her thighs tight. Her cheeks are pink and her eyes are sparkling, he can tell it’s a combination of the wine and something else. He turns slightly towards her and her hand slips directly over the bulge in his jeans and she squeezes. His eyes slip shut “Fuck” He growls and undoes her seat belt grabbing her by the back of the head and pulls her in for a kiss. Their tongues danced together as they fought for dominance Teri finally giving in. Teri runs her hand up Anthony’s thigh and can feel him shift slightly as her fingers grasp around his length as well as she can through his jeans. Anthony pulls his lips away from Teri’s, kissing down her jawline and onto her neck leaving small hickeys. Smiling as he licked over and bit Teri's sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder a small moan slipping between her lips. Soon their lips found each other again and only pulled away when they ran out of breath. Teri moves up to Anthony’s ear gently biting as she whispered into his ear, her hand rubbing him through his jeans. “Want to taste you” Anthony groans and grips her hair tighter, tilting her head back so her can look deep in her eyes.

They stumbled from the car, Anthony chasing Teri across the garage. She spins on the top step as he crowds up to her; pinning her against the door while trying to unlocked it. It’s a new angle, her being above him like this. He grinds up against her; she presses down, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She leans in and presses a kiss to his lips. The kiss was slow and sensual, Teri bit and pulled Anthony's lip with her teeth gently, slipping her tongue in and groaning in want when Anthony laced his fingers in her hair, tugging gently. Anthony wrapping his hands around her hips and pressing them impossibly close. He was rutting and grinding against her, kissing down to her chest sucking a bright mark between her breast as she gasped for breath. She slid one hand down between them and palmed at him, it felt so good, it almost hurt making him groan a little. By the time he can get the door open, she has wrapped her legs around his hips; he carries her through the door and into the house. Anthony is whispering dirty ideas against her skin of what he wants to do it her and how he knows she wants Evan and so does he. Teri continues to kiss and lick and suck on his neck, moaning against his skin. He steps through the door and Teri wiggles and whines to get him to put her down. Anthony slips his hands from under her legs to her hips letting her slide down his body, surprised when she continues to sink till, she is on her knees. She leans forward and nuzzles against the obvious hardness in his jeans. Anthony stares down, eyes wide in wonder; she can still surprise him. She smiles up with a look of pride as her hands slide up his thighs and head towards the button and zipper of his jeans. From this angle Anthony is big and intimidating; it makes Teri’s mouth water. 

Her fingers are clumsy as she struggles to get his pants open and down. He thinks about helping her but Anthony is enjoying watching her struggle. “Come on baby. You can’t have it if you can’t get to it” She finally pops the button and slides the zipper down, tugging the material down past his hips. Small cool hands slide over the waistband of his boxers wrapping around his hips as she leans in and presses her lips against the wet spot forming on his grey boxers, licking and gently nibbling his length through the material. He growls and catches Teri’s long curls in one hand; leaning back against the now closed door. Her fingers curl in the waistband of Anthony’s boxers; she glances eyes meeting his, tilting her head slightly asking for permission with just a look. Anthony groans and nods “Yes, baby.” And tugs on her hair. With that, she pulled down Anthony’s underwear, freeing his hard cock. Teri can’t help but moan at the sight of his hard cock, licking her lips in anticipation. She wraps her hand around and stroke a few times, smearing the pre cum gathering at the tip before pressing a kiss there, she licks a stripe along the vein underneath. Teri places her tongue lightly on the tip, flattening her tongue out and applying pressure watching the way Anthony’s dick twitches under her touch. She loves this and slowly puts the whole thing into her moth, taking it all down to the back of her throat, she gagged slightly but couldn’t care right now. Anthony groans deeply, tightening his fingers in her colourful strands and tugging lightly, just a little pressure but not pushing her to take more. Teri moans onto his cock which makes him buck his hips; Teri gagged pulling back a bit but quickly took him back down. “Fuck, Teri,” Anthony breathed, trying and failing to contain his moans. “You gonna make me come, baby.” His grip on Teri’s hair tightens as she licks and sucks his length. Teri rests on hand on his thigh, sliding the other up to press and tuck on his balls. His thigh muscles tense under her touch, hinting that he is close. His grip tightens even more in her hair as he pumps into her mouth, making her take him as deep as she can. He growls out a warning "Oh, Teri, I am gonna cum.” Teri moans and takes him as deep as she can swallowing around his length; Anthony’s legs shake as he lets go. She swallows as quickly as she can, not wanting to spill a drop; continuing to suck and lick until he pulls her away. He strokes her hair gently when she looks up, he smiles down and says her two favourite words “Good girl.” Reaching down and pulling her up from the floor; he kicks his clothes off the rest of they way, lifts her up and carries her upstairs to show her just how good of a girl she is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recently we realized are ready to try again. We both are attracted to the same person and want to do something about it.” He leans forward and places his empty glass on the table, dropping a hand over Evans and running his thumb once more over the warm skin on the back of Evans neck. Evans deep in his head staring down at where his hand sits on Anthony’s knee now under his hand; everywhere Anthony is touching him is sending sparks through his body. Picturing Anthony and Teri in bed with someone else; the way they always love on each other, he can totally imagine they would be the same way with someone else. And he wonders what that would be like, to be that loved by anyone. Anthony leans closer to Evan, waiting for him to look up and meet his eyes. “Evan, do you know who that person is?”

Their flight to LA had been uneventful but over 4 hours on a plane can never be called fun. Teri didn’t like flying, small spaces or large crowds much so everything about airports and this trip had her on edge. They had chosen a night flight for just that reason less people and usually a quieter flight. By the time they had landed Teri had a few drinks in her and had taken a sleeping pill for her nerves; she was feeling no pain. When they had finally stepped off the jet-way she had latched on to Anthony’s belt loops and just trailed behind him; like a lost child. Stepping off the escalator into the luggage and arrivals area; Anthony was pretty much dragging Teri along behind him looking around to get his bearing's he starts laughing and tugs Teri along. “Look our rides already here” In among the limo drivers and family members with signs Evan is standing holding a big sign that reads Panda Party. Anthony is laughing his ass off when he walks over and gives Evan a big hug. He tugs Teri out from behind him and pretty much dumps here into Evans arms. Evan is laugh but blinks and takes Teri’s from him with a questioning look. Teri giggles and barrels into his chest; her voice is high pitched and she giggles “Hi Evan!” Evan grabs a hold of her as she wraps her arms around his waist; tucking her face against his chest. “You smell nice…” She pauses and whines. “There’s too many people here.” He runs a hand over her back, still staring at Anthony who just shrugs and wanders off shouting “I’ll find the luggage” Evan’s not going to refuse a cuddle from Teri; she’s cute and smart and fits perfectly in his arms, against his body; and she smells nice; whoa, whoa, whoa, going to stop that thought right there. He is a bit confused and isn’t sure where he should put his hands. He has heard all about Anthony’s jealous streak when it came to her and now, he is just handing her off to him? Anthony returns with the suitcases and can’t help but notice Teri hasn’t moved and Evan is looking a bit like a dear caught in the headlights. Anthony smiles and knocks his shoulder into Evans. “So, where’s the car?” Evan looks up and shakes his head to get his bearing's. Anthony leans close “Its OK Evan, I know she’s safe with you” He gives Evan a strange look that he can’t figure out at first, so he just goes with it. wrapping his arm around Teri shoulder he leads them out to the parking lot. Teri fits perfect under Evans arm and she just feels so perfect there almost as perfect as she feels with Anthony. She knows she should be embarrassed by the way she’s snuggled against him but she’s just so tired. She decides she’ll apologize later right now she’s happy.

Evan presses the buttons on his key fob to unlock and open up the car. Teri sighs. “sorry Evan just tired” She looks so sad and sleepy he gives her a hug and drops a kiss on the top of her head without thinking. His eyes fly to where Anthony is standing with the door open, he gives him that weird look again and just smiles. Evans going to have to apologize, who kisses their friend’s girlfriend like that. They pour Teri into the back seat; Anthony taking off his hoodie and wrapping it around her as she curls up and quickly falls asleep. It’s a quiet ride, Evan concentrating on getting them out of the parking lot and away from the airport. Evan nods to the radio “Want to put some music on or something. Silent driving sucks” Anthony finds a good station and looks behind to see Teri curled up against the door, his hoodies wrapped around her. She looks so small he can’t help but smile. Evan glances over at him and then in the rear-view mirror to see Teri. He clears his throat. “Hey Anthony. Um sorry about that back there?” Anthony looks at him confused ‘What?” Evans eyes glance over at him and then return to the road “The way I let her cling to me, man. I shouldn’t have touched her like that or like kissed her head. That was weird and uncool” Anthony sputters for a second trying to look all serious and angry. “Ya, totally uncool…” He can’t help but laugh “No man its all good. Honestly, I haven’t seen her that comfortable with many people. You’re a good guy Evan.” Evans eyes flick to the mirror and then back to the road. Teri is pretty obviously sound asleep. His voice is quiet “Just, you guys are going to be staying with me for awhile and I don’t want to make it uncomfortable.” Evan realizes he’s nervous and uncomfortable and sounds like an idiot right now. He pulls his sweating hands off the wheel wiping them off on his jeans. Anthony is watching him he’s not sure if he should anything; how this conversation should go. They just landed if he pushes to hard, they may end up with no where to stay. “Listen Evan I know you’ve heard about my jealous streak. Let’s just say we have an unconventional relationship. Let’s get her to your place and into a bed and then if you want, we can talk more or we can drop it, ok?” He drops a hand on Evans thigh gives it a squeeze and then pulls his hand away. The feel of Anthony hand on his thigh makes Evan pause. Evan shakes his head. “Ya, ok.” It was only there for a second but his skin still tingles and that’s new; no guys ever made him feel that. God, Anthony and Teri are both attractive and just really nice and fun people to be around. He doesn’t know what Anthony means by unconventional but he thinks he is interested to learn more.

When they get to the house Anthony pulls Teri out of the back and into his arms. Evan whispers he can take her to their room and he will grab the luggage. Anthony smiles as Teri snuggles into his chest and whispers back at Evan. “Don’t worry about it I won’t be long and can grab it.” Opening the door Evan points Anthony up the stairs to their room. Evan watches as they go up the stairs, he can’t help but notice how gentle he is with her and the way muscles in Anthony back flex as he carries her. Those thoughts confuse him. Deciding he needs to keep busy he goes back out to the car to grab their luggage and bags. Teri mumbles and whines when Anthony places her in the bed. Teri wakes up as Anthony undresses her and tries to tuck her under the blankets. She climbs back up and into his arms when he tries to leave. “You’re not staying?” She whines. He hushes her and kisses her forehead. “Unlike you I have not taken a sleeping pill silly.” She sighs already falling back asleep. “hmmm true.” He tucks her under the blankets. “You know I love you?” Her smile is soft and sweet her voice just above a whisper. ‘Of course.” He leans down with her and whispers in her ear, kissing along her neck, making her moan low “I am going to talk to Evan tonight” She smiles and makes a face “Just talk?” He tucks a curl behind her ear and smiles. “Who knows? You ok with that” She groans and wiggles her hips. “Yes. Promise to tell all?” He laughs as he pulls away. ‘Always my love.” By the time he gets to the door and turns of the light he can tell she is already asleep. Evan has brought all the bags in and left them at the bottom of the stairs. Its been a weird night so far, and he wonders how much weirder it can get. The house is in mostly darkness with just a few random lights on to light the way from room to room. Hearing Anthony coming down the stairs he realizes he has been pacing back and forth in front of his patio doors. Anthony steps off the bottom step and turns his eyes meeting Evans. The look and big smile he gives Evan shoots sparks up his spine and Evan can’t help but smile back in return and finally stop pacing.

Anthony stops when he sees Evan, the low light in the room reflects off his eyes and he’s back lit by the light coming in through the patio doors. He looks like an angel and it takes his breath away; he thinks its no wonder there is so much fan art and fiction about this man. “She ok?” Evan heads across the room toward Anthony. “Yup. I tucked her in. She’ll be dead to the world till morning.” Evan nods; his words coming out in a rush. “You tired? Want something to eat, drink. We could play some games? Chat? Go for a swim?” When he gets close enough Anthony reaches out and drops a hand on his shoulder. “Dude calm down. Gonna be here for weeks remember?” Evan chuckles shaking his head; he can feel his body relax as soon as Anthony touches him. “I’m babbling” “Ya you are dude. What the hell? You ok?” Anthony’s concern is real he has never seen Evan as flustered and out of sorts as right now. The guy is usually cool as a cucumber. Evans rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “Yeah man. Sorry don’t now what got into me there.” Anthony gives his shoulder a squeeze and slowly runs his hand down Evan arm, before pulling away. “Let’s have a couple drinks and chat. What do you say?” Evans skin tingles everywhere that Anthony has touched him; he feels a shiver run up his spine. His eyes meet Anthony’s and he suddenly wants to kiss him instead he shakes his head and walks over to the bar. “That sounds like a great plan.” Evan can admit to himself he’s always been a bit attracted to Anthony, his eyes, his smile and his big crazy laugh. Having Anthony in his house like this was going to be torture; he had Teri why in the world would he ruin that.

Evan pulling out a high-end whisky he holds it out to show Anthony; who smiles and nods. Pouring out a couple nice size glasses they go and settle on the couch. Anthony settles back crossing one leg over the other knee placing an arm over the back of the seat and holds his glass up to Evan. “Thanks so much for letting us stay here man.” Evan stands for a second trying to decide if he should sit on the other end of the L or beside Anthony. He decides to sit beside Anthony, realizing at the last second, he’s sitting on the side Anthony has is arm on the back of. He pulls his leg up and under him, turning to face Anthony; he raises his glass and smiles back at him. “No problem, man.” The sit in comfortable silence, Evan is rolling around Anthony’s words from earlier in his head. What had he meant by an unconventional relationship? Anthony’s tapping a slow beat on the back of the couch, it draws Evans attention and he watches as his arm muscles flex. Anthony is watching Evan, wondering what’s going on in behind those pretty eyes. Evan’s licks his lips, his eyes meeting Anthony’s as he finally speaks. “So, you um mentioned something on the way here?” Anthony drops his knee and turns looking at Evan. “Ya. Said a couple things?” He winks and laughs. Evans eyes drop to the floor then slowly rise back up following the line of Anthony’s body, he blushes when he realizes Anthony has caught him staring. “Don’t make fun of me man” He takes a big drink from his glass and coughs; quickly standing up. “You want more?” He waves his glass at Anthony. Anthony stops laughing and hold out his drink. “Sure Ev, thanks.” Evan goes and fills the glasses again, his back to Anthony as he pours, he looks up and watching him through the mirror behind the bar. Anthony stretches his arms up and cracks his neck; Evan has to close his eyes and breath for a second as he watches every muscle in Anthony’s body flex, his shirt rides up a little and a line of pale skin shows between his shirt and the waistband of his pants. Anthony catches Evan looking; casually stretching again, but looking the opposite way as to not embarrass Evan. When Evan returns, he sits closer to Anthony. Settling in he leans back; eyes closed and drops his head on the back of the couch forgetting Anthony’s arm is across the back. Anthony stills for a second feeling the feather like touch of Evans hair along his hand and arm. Anthony subconsciously begins running his fingers through Evans hair. He quietly asks “You ok?” Evan nods but doesn’t open his eyes or move from his position. He takes a sip from his drink; Anthony can’t take his eyes off the way the muscles in throat move when he lifts the glass to his lips and takes a sip. A few drops of alcohol stick on his lip; Anthony watches as the pink tip of his tongue slips out to lick them off. His cock twitches and he has to remind himself to breathe. Evan can feel his fingers playing with his hair and it’s a soothing and gentle and feels really nice and it may be having all sorts of effects on his body. He turns to look at him “Anthony?” He takes a deep breath; his voice is quiet and he sounds nervous again. “What did you mean by unconventional?”

Anthony thinks for a minute; how much should he tell Evan. He doesn’t want to scare him away and he is already looking a bit freaked out. Anthony’s voice is low as he speaks his fingers moving from running through Evans hair to resting on the back of his neck. “We believe in polyamory. That it is possible to love and be in a relationship with more then one person at a time.” When Evans doesn’t move away from his touch, Anthony slowly slips his thumb under the collar of Evans shirt gently rubbing small circles into his skin. Evan makes a small quiet humming sound under his breath; he hopes Anthony didn’t hear him. Goose bumps shoot down his arm as a shiver runs down his spine from where Anthony is touching him. After hearing the quiet sound Evan makes Anthony quietly appraises his current situation; he watches him shift slightly and notes the way his body trembles for a second before he obviously forces himself to still. Evan nods “Hmmm ok. That’s pretty cool you can just have someone on the side or something” Anthony shakes his head takes a sip from his drink “That’s not it man. We talk about everything and agree on anyone. We actually prefer to share.” Evans turns to look at Anthony in confusion. “Share?” Anthony starts to laugh and ruffles Evans hair before returning it to the back of his neck; gently giving him a squeeze. “Ya dud. We are both pan-sexual, don’t care about gender and all that crap its about the person you know? It’s about love and connection. We have only added one other person ever and well… ya it didn’t go as expected.” Anthony’s bravado kind of drops and Evan watches as he stares off in the distance. Evan wants to ask but instead he just places a gentle hand on Anthony’s knee. He doesn’t know what to say so he just sits and waits slowly rubbing his thumb over his knee. Anthony swallows and smiles over at Evan. “Ya. It, it was rough man. Some bad stuff happened and I had to protect Teri; so, we ended it but it was for the best in the long run. Recently we realized are ready to try again. We both are attracted to the same person and want to do something about it.” He leans forward and places his empty glass on the table, dropping a hand over Evans and running his thumb once more over the warm skin on the back of Evans neck. Evans deep in his head staring down at where his hand sits on Anthony’s knee now under his hand; everywhere Anthony is touching him is sending sparks through his body. Picturing Anthony and Teri in bed with someone else; the way they always love on each other, he can totally imagine they would be the same way with someone else. And he wonders what that would be like, to be that loved by anyone. Anthony leans closer to Evan, waiting for him to look up and meet his eyes. “Evan, do you know who that person is?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its you Evan. You.” Anthony leans in and gently brushes his lips over Evans, giving him the chance to pull away. Evan doesn’t pull away, he leans in to the kiss. The kiss starts slow, Anthony running his hands through Evan’s hair. Anthony gave the dark locks a tug, and Evan groaned quietly. Manoeuvring himself, Evan moved into Anthony’s lap and started grinding on him a little. Evans hands were shaking as he ran them down Anthony’s chest sliding over around his hips and slotting himself tighter against him. Breaking the kiss; both needing to breathe Evan rests his forehead against Anthony’s a sound between a moan and a laugh slips from his lips as Anthony thrusts up against him, tugging his hair gently.

Anthony cups a hand on the side of Evans neck; thumb rubbing over his pulse point. Feeling his heart beat speed up under his touch, thumping away. Evan blinks, and licks his lips shaking his head. “Its you Evan. You.” Anthony leans in and gently brushes his lips over Evans, giving him the chance to pull away. Evan doesn’t pull away, he leans in to the kiss. The kiss starts slow, Anthony running his hands through Evan’s hair. Anthony gave the dark locks a tug, and Evan groaned quietly. Manoeuvring himself, Evan moved into Anthony’s lap and started grinding on him a little. Evans hands were shaking as he ran them down Anthony’s chest sliding over around his hips and slotting himself tighter against him. Breaking the kiss; both needing to breathe Evan rests his forehead against Anthony’s a sound between a moan and a laugh slips from his lips as Anthony thrusts up against him, tugging his hair gently. Anthony smiles and brushes his lips against Evans. “What?” Evans eyes slowly open and he stares into Anthony’s. His voice is soft almost shy; unusual for Evan but its something Anthony has to admit he likes “Beards a new feeling. Tickles.” Anthony runs a hand down his back, and pulls him close as he thrusts up against him again. Evans head falls back and his eyes close; body arching and grinding down to meet Anthony with a soft “oh” and a low moan. Anthony tugs Evan back in for another kiss, fingers tangled in his hair. “I’d like to show you where else it can tickle” Anthony pulls Evan back in for another gentle kiss. Evans never done this, never thrown himself at a guy let a lone one of his friends. This is all so new, the feel of Anthony’s beard, his strong hands in his hair and on his back. He can’t help but moan low against Anthony’s lips; Anthony’s tongue dominated the kiss, and Evan gives in and lets him. Evans mind is a whirl, as he grinds down against Anthony and slides his hands up and down his chest. Anthony pulls from kiss, brushing his lips along Evans jaw and to his neck. Nipping and licking up his neck her sucks Evans earlobe between his teeth and growls low when Evan grinds down against him and moans “Fuck Anthony” His voice is deep when he speaks and it sends a shiver up Evans spine, making him twitch and moan again. “Evan. You sure about this?” He pulls back staring into Evans eyes, grabbing his hands and stilling their movement on his chest. “Up until like 5 minutes ago I was pretty sure you were straight. Figured I would go for it and hoped you wouldn’t punch me” Evans starts to laugh and grinds down on Anthony slowly “To be honest up until a couple hours ago I though I was straight too.” Anthony starts laughing and pulls Evan back in for a kiss. 

Anthony wastes no time, pulling Evan into him, hands caressing down his back. He pulls him down into a deep kiss. His mouth covering Evans, his tongue sliding in as his hands press flat against his back and run downward. Evan moans into the kiss when Anthony’s hands cup his ass, kneading gently, then moving up his back. Evan feels so small against Anthony even knowing they are almost the same size; Anthony’s just thicker in all the right ways. Anthony slides his hands down to Evans hips, sliding his thumbs under the edge of his shirt so he can feel his warm skin. His large hands almost fit around Evans waist, Evans body twitches and squirms when he touches him. Evans hands slide up Anthony’s chest cupping the sides of his jaw. His thumbs brush slowly along Anthony’s chin as he licks his way into Anthony’s mouth. Anthony is trying very hard to stay in control, doesn’t want to push Evan too hard. Evan moans softly into Anthony’s mouth as they kiss. His hand runs a hot streak down Anthony’s chest; between their bodies and skimming his palm over his growing bulge. The touch makes Anthony press up against Evan, hands tight around his hips. Anthony can’t control himself anymore. He deepens the kiss, tongues fighting for control; moans leaving both of them. Anthony runs his hands up Evans back under his shirt, loving the feel of Evans muscles as they ripple and flex under his touch. He growls against Evans lips as he tugs his shirt up. “Off” Evan raise’s his arms and lets Anthony pull the shirt off; quickly dropping it onto the floor and returning his hands to run over Evans body. Evans hand returns to running up and down Anthony’s chest and brushing over the bulge in his jeans. Anthony wraps his arms around Evans waist, digging his thumbs into the divots by his hips and pulling him down as he thrust up when Evans hand moves away back up his chest. His hands don’t stay there long, quickly roaming over the rest of his body, his shoulders, his ribs his chest; brushing his thumbs gently over Evans nipples, cause Evan to grind down against him again. Evans breath catches in his throat and a whine slips between his lips. Anthony takes note and runs his thumbs over his nipples feeling him arch into the touch he slowly pinches and gently pulls causing another sweet whine to rush out of Evan. Everywhere he touches sparks shock-waves through Evans body. 

Evans pants are to tight his hard cock pressing against the zipper uncomfortably; its been a long time since anyone touched him like this. Anthony’s strong, large hands slide down his chest and he slip’s his thumbs under the edge of Evan waistband. Evan sucks in a breath as Anthony runs his thumb over the obvious bulge in his pants, when his thumb presses down over the tip Evan presses up into the touch and whines low. Evan breaks the kiss “Fuck Anthony” Anthony chuckles, wraps his arms around Evan and pulls him in, leaning in and slipping his tongue over one of Evans nipples before gently taking it between his teeth and tugging. Evan hands fly to the back of Anthony’s head clutching him closer. Evans breathing hard, muttering and swearing low as Anthony transitions from one nipple to the other, nibbling and dragging his teeth. Anthony pulls off back he slowly withdraws his teeth from Evans nipple, giving each a lick and a kiss before leaning back and runs his hands down between them once again. He wraps a hand arounds Evans hip, the other thumbs at the button on Evans pants. He glances up asking for permission with just a look and Evan nods his head. Staring down watching Anthony’s hands opening his jeans, Evan can’t help but moan and tremble when his cock is finally free of its tight confines. Anthony pulls down Evans boxers finally freeing his hard cock to the cool air. His large hand wraps around Evans length, as a bead of pearly pre cum slips from the tip; with a gentle stroke he runs his thumb over the tip and smears the liquid down his length. A choked noise came out of Evans mouth, and simultaneously there was a tingling in Anthony’s groin. But this was about Evan, Anthony can wait. Anthony leans back to watch Evan; he wraps one hand around his hips holding him in place and he slowly stokes his full length and brushes over the tip with his thumb. Their eyes meet and in the dim lighting Evans eyes look black. “God Evan your beautiful like this” His hand slips off of Evans length and he moans low at the loss of stimulation. Anthony smirks and brings his thumb up to his lips and into his mouth. “Fuck ya you taste good” He catches a hint of a blush Evan closing his eyes dropping his head. “Holy shit Anthony” With no lube, Anthony licks a long-wet strip across his palm wrapping his hand around Evans length again squeezing at the base before he starts stroking, slow and steady. The sound Evan makes when Anthony strokes his cock is heavenly; a cross between a grunt and a whine, long and drawn out. Anthony speeds up his stroke. He reaches up and wraps a hand around Evans neck, tangling his fingers in his long raven coloured locks, dragging him down into a passionate kiss. Evan reacts with soft whimpers, thrusting into Anthony’s fist. He is overwhelmed by the sensation of Anthony’s large strong hand wrapped around his length. He pulls away from the kiss and whines against Anthony’s lips. “I… I’m gonna cum, fuck” Anthony smiles and speeds up his strokes twisting his wrist and thumbing over the tip. Anthony tugs On Evans hair hard, Evan whines, back arched muscle tensed up, he licks a strip up his neck and growls in his ear. “Cum Evan” With a high-pitched whine and a whispered Evan was cumming. White ropes running over Anthony’s fist and up over Evans chest. Anthony slow but keeps stroking till Evan is whining and trying to pull away. Evans drops his head, breathing heavy, Anthony presses kissing against his neck. He whispers gently worlds of affection. “So beautiful. Fuck you’re so gorgeous.

Anthony pulls his own shirt off and gently uses it to clean Evan and then his hands, dropping it on the floor. Anthony tucks Evans spent cock back into his boxers, Evan collapses against Anthony chest and sighs. Anthony runs soft hands through Evans hair and down his back holding his close. He presses a soft kiss to the side of Evans head. His voice quiet and low ‘You ok?” Evans nods, face pressed tight against his shoulder. Evans mind is quiet his thoughts quiet for possibly the first time in years, he takes a slow deep breath. Anthony’s gentle touch calms his racing heart, he presses himself tightly against his chest, placing his head on his shoulder nose pressed against his neck. Anthony can feel as Evan settles and snuggles against him. He doesn’t think he has ever seen Evan this calm. Anthony wraps a hand under his chin and pulls him up so he can look into his eyes. His hand slides around and rests on the back of Evans neck as he pulls him in for a slow kiss. He runs his fingers through Evans hair. “You know this isn’t exactly how I thought our first night here would end up.” Evans pulls away and looks at him worriedly. ‘No Evan I wouldn’t change anything.” Evan nods, his eyes dropping down between them. “What about you?’ Anthony laughs and pulls him back against his body. “Its all good. I am just happy you enjoyed that.” He glances over at Evan just barely able to see his red face pressed against his shoulder. “You blushing Evan” Evan playfully punches his shoulder. “Fuck off” He grabs Evan and gives him a squishy hug till he squeaks. They sit like that and talk. Evan talks about how lonely LA get and why he jumped ta the chance to have them there. Anthony talks about the relationship he and Teri have worked so hard for, and how much they had hoped Evan would be interested; Anthony telling Evan he had offered to let her play with Evan with out him and she had refused. They talk more about what all this means, promising that what had happened would not change their friendship. Evan asked about Teri’s anxiety, and her sleeping bills. Anthony touches on Teri’s past briefly; turning very serious he stares down Evan “Don’t scare her, don’t hurt her and don’t ever joke around if she says no or red. I am not kidding Evan; I will protect her with everything I have.” Evan shakes his head. “What? Jesus Anthony I would never.” Anthony blinks and frowns running his hands up and down Evans arms. “I’m sorry man I just get so damn protective. Shit happened last year and I wasn’t there to protect her” Evan grabs Anthony’s hand, lacing his finger with his. “I promise; I will do my best. Anthony she is so amazing; I could see the moment you two met it was like watching a soulmate connection. I am just so privileged your willing to let me in too.” Anthony smiles and nods and kisses Evan cheek. “Its late. We should both get some sleep.” Evan nods, realizing how tried he actually is. They walk up the stairs together; splitting up in front of Anthony’s door. Evan says goodnight and starts to walk away but Anthony quickly pulls him in to an embrace and kisses him deeply; dropping a quick kiss to his cheek he gently pushes him away. He whispers “Good night Evan” turns and walks into his room; closing the door behind him. Evans stands for a moment in front of the closed door. He whispers “Good night.” Presses his fingers to his lips then runs them through his hair and rubs the back of his neck as he walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teri steps around the island with Anthony’s coffee in one hand, the other hand reaches out to touch Evans arm and squeeze gently. He jumps away from her touch almost spilling his coffee. Teri keeps moving to the stairs; her voice is quiet. “Be careful Evan.” Evan’s eyes drop down to where she had touched him; his skin tingles a lot like when Anthony touched him last night. He shakes his head and takes a sip from his coffee. His forehead drops down onto his crossed arms as he sighs. “Ya, be careful Evan… What have I gotten myself into?”

Anthony steps into the bedroom starting to undress he realizes their bags are still downstairs. Sighing he decides not to worry about it and climbs into bed in his boxers. In the dim lighting he can just make out the form of Teri curled entirely under the blankets. As he slides under the blanket’s Teri rolls over and reaches for him; he pulls her into his arms she sighs and snuggles against his chest. She hums softly as he runs a hand through her hair, pressing a kiss the top her head. “Love you” He can feel her smile against him. “Love you too.” Teri settles against him and seems to fall back asleep. Its quiet and dark and Anthony is thinking over everything that happened with Evan. He didn’t mean for it to go as far as it had, it was supposed to be just a kiss and maybe a little making out. As he remembers how hot Evan looked there in his lap with his cock out; he has to reach down and readjusts himself in his boxers. Teri makes a small noise and Anthony tries not to jostle her to much as he lets his hand move along his length. His minds a buzz thinking about the small noises Evan made, the feel of his warm tanned skin under his hands. Teri moves against him and he feels as she slides her hand down his body; pushing his hand out of the way to rest over the growing bulge in his boxers giving it a gentle squeeze. She presses her face into his chest hums low and then whispers. “You smell like him” Running his hand through her hair and down her back he pulls her closer a shiver running through his body when she slips her hand into his boxers. “Yeah I probably do” She hums and kisses his chest; wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and loosely stroking up his length. The muscles in Anthony’s legs twitch and flex and he can’t help but moan a low “Fuck” Teri giggles and bites his chest playfully. “hmmm you’re a meanie Anthony.” She slowly strokes up and down again. Anthony doesn’t know how long he’s going to be able to handle this, he’s been on edge since he first kissed Evan. Teri slides further up his body; gently licking and then kissing his lips. “You played without me?” She playfully pouts. Her hand tightens around him, Anthony whines. “Fuck, baby girl I didn’t plan it.” She smiles against his lips. “What? You trying to say you couldn’t control yourself?” She knows better but likes pushing his buttons sometimes. Her hand around his cock loosens again, her strokes slowing. Anthony runs his hand up her back and into her hair wrapping the strands around his finger’s. “OH, I controlled myself.” He growls and thrust into her hold, tugging on her hair. “Don’t tease me girl I’ve been holding back all night.” Teri tightened her grip for another stroke watching with satisfaction as Anthony gave a moan of pleasure, his head pressing back into the pillow. Teri doesn’t take control usually but right now she just wants to watch Anthony fall apart. She starts slow at first; spreading the liquid leaking from his cock along his length and gradually she picks up speed. Anthony whines when she twists her wrist and runs her thumb across the tip. Terry smiles and watches as his muscles flex and tighten, his thighs shaking. She leans up sucking a mark into the skin of his shoulder before pressing a kiss to his ear and whispering. “Cum for me” Anthony’s hold on her tightens, as his entire body tenses up. His voice is thick and deep as he moans a final “Fuck” and let’s go. White streaks of cum shooting onto his stomach making its way up to his chest and pooling around Teri’s hand. Anthony’s fingers tighten in her hair tugging her over and into a deep kiss. He pulls away and blinks down at her; she’s already falling back to sleep. “Fuck I love you” 

Evan is laying in bed on his back, staring at the ceiling watching as the shadows moved and danced. He is definitely having second thought; he always assumed he was straight. Was he gay, bi? Sure, he had noticed both good looking guys and girls over the years but he had only ever dated girls. Mind racing over everything that had happened. He’s feeling incredibly guilty, why did he throw himself at Anthony like that, without double checking with Teri. Why suddenly did he want so badly to return that kiss Anthony had given him and climbing into his lap like that had felt so natural. Anthony said she wouldn’t mind, that she would even be into it. Would Anthony make something like that up? What was it that Anthony had said, poly something and pansexual? He opens his phone up and starts googling. He’s been reading for a while and he thinks he’s figured out what Anthony was talking about. There was also the things Anthony had said about Teri; what could have happened that he would have reacted like that. Of course, he would stop if anyone said no… but what had he meant by red? He doesn’t think he has ever seen Anthony truly angry and as protective like that; he had heard about it of course. He’s going to need to talk to her if she’s willing and find out what he can and can’t do; not only because he would never want to hurt her but also because he would never want to anger Anthony like that. He’s curious about the what happened last year, and the relationship Anthony hinted at that had gone badly. If this is going to be a thing, like going to be a relationship type thing he wanted to know about that side of them. He loved them both dearly as friends and was curios about where that love could lead. Evan stretches and rolls over onto his stomach, curling around a pillow and dropping his phone. Tomorrows going to be so weird; he doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to look either of them in the face at first. As he drifts off, he remembers the feeling of Anthony’s fingers in his hair and his strong arms wrapped around him as they talked and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Teri wakes up first, slipping out from Anthony’s side she looks around and realizes their bags are not in their room. She tosses on her shirt from yesterday and peeks out the door. The house is quiet so she decides she can sneak out in just her panties and a top she makes her way down the stairs looking for her bag. Finding the bags at the bottom of the stairs she flips hers open grabs a pair of tiny sleep shorts and tosses them on under the shirt of Anthony’s she had worn on the plane. Glancing around, she is reminded of the last time they were here and smiles at the memory. She walks over to the wall of glass doors that looks out over Evans patio and pool. The pool looks so cool and blue she can not wait to dive in. She’s almost tempted to get changed and go for a swim now; wouldn’t that be a surprise she could swim then go wake up Anthony with cold wet snuggles. She knows from past experience that Anthony does not appreciate such treatment. Chuckling away at the memory of the time she did do that to him, she makes her way across the room. Stopping when she notices the two shirts laying on the floor by the couch. Recognizing that one is Anthony’s she goes over and picks his up; shaking her head when she realizes why its on the floor. She picks up Evans shirt and folds it carefully taking the two shirts with her, she stops at the luggage dropping Anthony’s on the pile, she carries Evans into the kitchen and with a small smirk she sets it right in the center of the island where anyone who walks into the kitchen will see it. Sure, she’s being bratty and she knows it, she didn’t have to put it out like that but she is feeling a little salty that Anthony got to Evan first. She really wants to see Evans face when he noticed and knows that she put it there. She starts searching out everything to make coffee knowing both boys are going to be crusty when they finally roll out of bed. As she putters around getting out mugs and starting the coffee, she hears someone moving around upstairs. She is looking through the fridge and cupboards deciding on what to make for breakfast; when she hears someone walking down the stairs.

Evan had woken up still tired, all his brain is thinking about is coffee, an undying need for caffeine. He tosses on a loose pair of basketball shorts. He makes his way out of his room and down the stairs, eyes barely open. Realizing as he steps off the last step that he can already smell coffee. Evan stops just inside the kitchen doorway. Teri is bent over and searching through the fridge; She’s wearing an oversized t-shirt and a tiny pair of shorts that show off every curve and barley cover her up. It takes a moment for him to drag his eyes away from her; realizing he’s staring he clears his throat and runs a hand over the back of his neck. He is pretty sure he is blushing when she turns around and smiles sweetly. “Morning Evan! Would you like a coffee?” Evan nods his voice is rough and soft with sleep. “Yup. That’s why I’m here” He smiles at Teri as she spins around and reaches up in the cupboard for a mug. Teri needs to keep herself busy, Evans standing there in the kitchen in nothing but shorts, shorts that are hanging off his hips and seem to accentuate those hips and the strong V above them. Lord have mercy she bites her lip to keep from making a sound. “You don’t need to get it I can.” Teri glances over her shoulder at him. “no problem I like doing it” He pulls a stool out from under the island and stops; his eyes finally noticing the shirt laying on the counter. Teri watches as a pink blush moves up his chest and neck, his eyes staring at the shirt. She tried not to smirk as she pours Evan’s coffee and slides it across the island. Evans stutters a thanks, his eyes staring down into his cup. He can’t look at that shirt and he is afraid to look at Teri. “I’m going to go wake up Anthony and then make some breakfast. OK with you Evan?” Evan barely registers that she is speaking and just slowly nods, eyes staring down into his coffee like all the answers of the world are there in its depths. Teri steps around the island with Anthony’s coffee in one hand, the other hand reaches out to touch Evans arm and squeeze gently. He jumps away from her touch almost spilling his coffee. Teri keeps moving to the stairs; her voice is quiet. “Be careful Evan.” Evan’s eyes drop down to where she had touched him; his skin tingles a lot like when Anthony touched him last night. He shakes his head and takes a sip from his coffee. His forehead drops down onto his crossed arms as he sighs. “Ya, be careful Evan… What have I gotten myself into?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind wandered back over the events the night before, starting at the airport with Teri wrapped in his arms and ending with him in Anthony’s lap. A shiver runs up his spine as he remembers the feeling of a beard against his skin for the first time and the way Anthony seemed to know exactly where to kiss and where to touch to drive him crazy. So, is it official is he gay, bi, just experimenting? The old trope of course is that guys and girls experiment in college, but he didn’t go to college long enough for that. This didn’t feel like an experiment he really could see himself in a relationship with a guy like Anthony and he had to admit to himself that Teri had always fascinated him; They would be easy to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a lot of character and scene building for whats to come. And its very dialogue heavy so i struggled a bit.   
> Thanks for sticking with me.

By the time Teri had dragged Anthony out of bed and down the stairs Evan was gone from the kitchen. Teri glanced around; Evans shirt was still on the counter but his coffee mug must have gone with him. Anthony grabs the bags and takes them upstairs. Teri pulls out things to make for breakfast. Anthony stashes the bags and peak into Evans room, but he isn’t there. He heads back down to the kitchen on his way back down he can hear music coming from Evans office. He finds Teri with more coffee on the go and making omelettes and toast. As Anthony walks through the door he asks “Did Evan say anything about today?” Teri’s chewing her bottom lip when she turns around and shakes her head. “Nope.” Anthony’s eyes fall on the shirt folded on the island, his eyes then going to Teri. Anthony knows his girl and just the way she is standing and chewing her lip gives away the fact she’s done something. “What did you do?” “Nu… Nothing I didn’t do anything.” She turns back around and goes back to chopping veggies, her shoulders are down and he notices her hand shake. Anthony walks up behind Teri and wraps his arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder he leans in close to her ear. His voice is a low growl “I asked a question? And I think your answer was a lie, maybe a white lie but still a lie.” Teri shifts from foot to foot and whines; she’s caught and she knows it. She pouts and looks at Anthony “All I did was pick up your shirts and fold his and put it right there.” Anthony spins her around in his arms staring down into her eyes. “Why?” Teri can’t look him in the face her voice is quiet and if possible, her pout gets bigger “I wanted to see what he would do?” He tucks a finger under her chin raising her head up, her eyes are closed. “Teri” Anthony frowns and waits; he knows exactly why she did it but wants to hear it from her. Teri sighs and opens her eyes “I was being a brat. I wanted him to know I knew what happened and see how he reacted.” Anthony shakes his head and frowns. ‘Why? I thought you were ok with this?” Teri’s eyes tear up. “I am. I just… I was jealous. I’m sorry.” Anthony is taken aback he knew she was being a brat but doesn’t know if Teri has ever been jealous in their relationship before. “Jealous of Evan for having my attention or jealous of me for having Evans attention?” He can’t help but laugh and kiss her forehead when she replies. “Um. Both?” He grabs a piece of cut pepper and pops it in his mouth before walking over to make himself a coffee. “Finish making breakfast. After you’re done you will make a plate for Evan and take it to him and apologize.” Teri nods and gets back to work. “Yes Sir.”

Evan had dragged himself off the stool, poured another coffee and headed to his office/studio. The office was his happy place and he had a lot of thinking to do. He swung the door closed and then stopped deciding to leave it open just a little so if anyone needed him, they could just come in since he would probably have his headphone on. Getting everything up and running he turned and grabbed his guitar before dropping down on his chair in front of his computer. He pulled up his music software and opened a few files starting one of his playlists. His mind wandered back over the events the night before, starting at the airport with Teri wrapped in his arms and ending with him in Anthony’s lap. A shiver runs up his spine as he remembers the feeling of a beard against his skin for the first time and the way Anthony seemed to know exactly where to kiss and where to touch to drive him crazy. So, is it official is he gay, bi, just experimenting? The old trope of course is that guys and girls experiment in college, but he didn’t go to college long enough for that. This didn’t feel like an experiment he really could see himself in a relationship with a guy like Anthony and he had to admit to himself that Teri had always fascinated him; They would be easy to love. The way Anthony had treated Teri even from the very beginning was the way anyone would hope to be treated in a relationship and she was so much fun; she had fit in right away like she was meant to be a part of the group. She worked so hard on her art and had impressed some of his professional graphic design friends with her untrained eye and the concept she had come up with had made all of them money with their merch. She was comfortable around their version of celebrity people she had been a fan of before she had even met, never acting weird just friendly and normal. Plus, bonus the girl was hot. Hi phone lights up and vibrates against his desk; it’s a text from Anthony and he smiles and reads and replies and smiles and reads and replies. He leans back and realizes he feels better, happier and then realizes anytime Anthony or Teri have text him he has felt happy and had a smile on his face. It has happened enough that people have actually commented on it now that he thinks about it. Evan slips his head phones on and pulls up a piece he had been working on, grabbing his guitar and plugging it in. He needs to just think for a little bit. He takes a quick sip of his coffee and starts playing. 

Teri finishes making breakfast and plates food out on two plates; one for Anthony and one to take to Evan. Anthony is sitting at the island with his phone out answering emails and checking his pages. It feels weird at first because they are in the same house but he doesn’t want to push so he sends Evan a quick text asking if he’s ok, letting him know Teri is making breakfast and will bring it to him. Evan replies right away, letting him know he is ok, just needing to think. Anthony replies, “thinking can be good or bad, just try not to overthink things and relax.” He tells Anthony she didn’t have to make him breakfast and lets him know the door is open. Anthony sends a wink emoji and a heart and then puts his phone down. Teri sets a plate in front of Anthony; he reaches out and pulls her into his arms. He presses a kiss against the side of her head. “I think he’s freaking out? He’s in his office with the door open, may have his headphones on.” She can hear the frown in his voice and she turns to press a kiss against his cheek. “I didn’t help… I’ll talk to him.” She pulls away grabs Evans breakfast and heads to his office. Stepping up to the half open door Teri can hear a quiet guitar playing. Evan is sitting in front of his computer, guitar in his hands, bent over and playing a beautiful melody. She doesn’t interrupt him she just watches as he plays and wishes she could hear what he can. Evan stops playing reaching over and hits some buttons on his key board, Teri moves closer and around to his side, and he glances over at her finally. His eyes light up, he flips his headphones off and smiles. “Hey. How long you been there?” She can’t help but blush, Evans smile has always made her feel kind of giddy. “Not. Not long. Just long enough to hear some of the guitar. It was beautiful.” Evan can’t help but smile Teri just has that air about her. He blinks and then frowns remembering this morning and what he did with her boyfriend last night. Teri watches his entire demeanor change, shoulders sinking and smile slipping and it breaks her heart. They both speak at once “I’m sor…” Both stopping and looking at the other, Teri quickly hold out the plate and silverware in her hand. “I’m so sorry Evan. Can, can you forgive me?” Evans head tilts and he looks confused. “Your sorry? I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Teri. Last night I, I don’t know what happened.” His smile drops and he can’t look at her. He reaches out and takes the plate, sliding it on his desk and shoving his keyboard out of the way. Teri moves closer to him and gently places a hand on his arm. “Don’t be sorry. Please. Anthony and I really care about you Evan. We talked about the possibility of something happening while we were here. He told you about us, right?” Evan nods his head, and stares at where Teri’s hand starts gently rubbing up and down his arm. Goosebumps flow across his skin.

Evan’s eyes slide up from Teri’s hand along her arm till their eyes meet. She smiles but he can tell she’s sad, her eyes always give her away. She blinks, looking down and then back up and pulling her hand away. “I need to apologize Evan.” “What?” He leans forward reaches for her and she wraps her arms around herself eyes dropping to the floor. “Please let me finish.” His hand drops back into his lap; eyes never leaving her. “I left your shirt out, trying to get a reaction from you. I should not have done it. I was being a brat.” “A brat?” She looks up finally; their eyes meeting and a small smile graces her lips, making Evan smile in return. “Ya I was jealous, I um I wanted to be there the first time he kissed you. And I, I kind of wanted to get to be the first one to kiss you.” Evan blushes. Teri points to the food. “You should eat. I know you, influencer, gamer types forget to do that sometimes.” Evan nods picks up the plate; Teri turns and starts to walk away. “Teri. What would you say if I wished you had been there too?” The smile on Teri’s face makes Evan feel like he can finally breathe again, his nerves settling for what feels like the first time all day. “Oh, that’s easy Evan. I’d say hopefully next time.” Evan had just taken a bite and he starts to cough at her sassy answer. “Next time?” He chokes out. She giggles and walks out the door. “Yup. Next time.” She pops the p and he can’t help but notice the sway of her hips as she walks away. Evan is at a loss for word. He’s never been good at comebacks and Teri has completely shut his brain down with those three little words. Where Anthony made him feel so comfortable, he has to admit Teri freaks him the hell out. He has to admit she remind him of a few of his songs on a regular basis. That gives him an idea, he quickly eats the food she brought, grabs his mouse and his guitar and gets back to work. Teri goes down the hall a few steps and stops to lean against the wall, head back eyes closed as she tries to calm her heart and breathing. It had taken everything in her not to climb into Evans lap and beg for forgiveness among other things. She goes in search of Anthony once she finds him sitting on the couch she crawls into his lap. He sees her coming and taking note of the look on her face opens his arms and she buries her face in his shoulder. He gently runs his fingers over her hair and down her back. “Still love me?” She nods against him. “Do we need to find somewhere to live or is he letting us stay?” She shakes her head and playful smacks his arm, her voice is quiet. “Its going to be ok” Hugging her gently Anthony whispers. “Still love me?” Teri leans back and looks him in the eyes. “Don’t ask silly question Anthony.” She places a small kiss on his lips before returning to her spot curled against his chest. Anthony leans back, there are no plans for today so this is as good a place as any to spend some time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Evan, I don’t know what you want to call this. But I do think I’ve fallen a little in love with you.” Evan places his forehead on Teri’s their eyes locked in an intense stare. Evan wraps his hand around Teri’s and interlocks their fingers. He stares into her eyes and whispered. “I think I’m falling for both of you too. But I am scared this is going to wreck are friendship” Teri presses a gentle kiss to Evan’s lips. “I think you need to talk to Anthony.”

Anthony had a couple days of down time before his meetings and tour prep started. They spent their off time, visiting with Evan and just hanging around the pool and house. Evan agreed to do a couple actual on camera videos and was the star of a couple Instagram posts on Anthony’s Instagram; it was actually a lot of fun and he wondered why he didn’t do more of this kind of thing with his friends. Anthony and Teri talked and decided to dial back, continuing to flirt but not pushing for anything more and let Evan make any first moves. On the third night they decided to have movie night, snacks, drinks, and comfy clothes and blankets on the couch. Evan never watches movies so it was easy to find something they could watch. Teri really wanted to just end up in a giant cuddle pile by the end of the night; she just needed to figure out how to make it happen. She hoped the comfy atmosphere would help calm Evan’s nerves; she had noticed he had subconsciously or consciously been flirting with both her and Anthony. Evan couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off Anthony or Teri, when they were out by the pool, first thing in the morning or late at night all blurry eyes with sleep but even more when the were together and touching. He loved the way they moved around each other and every kiss and touch just showed how much they meant to each other. Teri was the last to the living room, having changed into a loose tank top and a pair of thin shorts. Anthony and Evan were in joggers and t shirts sitting on opposite ends of the sofa leaving her to sit between them. They settled in to watch as many movies as they could before they got bored or sleepy. The first couple movies were action movies with fast cars and lots of explosions. Teri offers to grab drinks while she runs to the washroom and leaves them alone to pick the next movie.

Evan stands up walks towards the patio doors and stretches; his shirt sliding up to show a strip of tanned skin and his hips where his pants have slipped down. Anthony can’t take his eyes off the way he moves; he wants so badly to presses his fingers and lips against that patch of skin. He may have even made a small sound; Evan can see Anthony’s reflection in the glass he knows he is being watched and likes it. He’s been coming to a lot of realizations the last couple of days one of them being he likes the way they watch him. Sometimes he catches a glimpse like right now of how much Anthony wants him and it makes him feel small yet powerful. Evan watches Teri walk into the room and the way Anthony looks at her is the same way he had been looking at him. They all get comfortable again and Anthony starts up the next movie. As soon as the title card comes up Teri whines “Who picked a horror movie?” She looks first at Anthony who smirks and shrugs and when she looks at Evan, he shrugs too but also casually points a finger at him. She makes a grumbly sound and grabs a blanket off the floor to hide behind. The first jump scare has her hiding behind the blanket and grabbing for Evans hand. He glances over at Anthony and he just smiles in his knowing way. The next jump scare has Teri’s face buried in Evans chest. She whimpers “That’s it I’m not watching anymore” Both Evan and Anthony laugh. Evan wraps his arms around her and whispers “I’ll protect you.” The movies actually not that great and Evan has completely lost any sense of the plot. All Evan can think about is how warm Teri is against him. Teri sighs and snuggles closer; turns so her body is facing the back of the couch, face still pressed against Evans chest. Evan slides his hands around her shoulders feeling her soft warm skin under his touch he slowly starts rubbing circles and shapes over her skin. She slides a foot across the seat until she can just barely touch Anthony’s thigh, he notices and runs his hand up her foot and then wraps his fingers around her ankle. She sigh’s against Evan and enjoys the feeling of both of their hands on her skin. Teri falls asleep like that. She wakes up the next morning and she remembers very little; listening to the guys a chat a bit and then Evan kissing her forehead before Anthony picking her up to carry her to bed.

The next few days are busy for Anthony with initial meetings and planning sessions and some late-night recording to keep his channel active. Teri feels like she has barely seen him; sure, its not unusual but she still misses him. Anthony is up early and out of the house and then calls late in the afternoon to let her know he will be at the tour company office late, he text Teri after to check in and tells her to spend some quality time with Evan. Teri and Evan have dinner and then Evan goes back to his office to work on his new song. She works on some of her art but she had spent a lot of time in the pool and she's so tired she was falling asleep sitting up. She wanders down to Evans office, peaking in the door she sees he doesn’t have his headphones on so she taps on his door. He turns and smiles. “Hi. What’s up?” Teri looks tired and her voice is soft and sleepy “I’m bored. Gonna go a bed.” She looks so sweet Evan holds out his arms “Do I get a hug goodnight then?” She doesn’t hesitate; Teri had always been a spur of the moment type she believed in jumping in with both feet and hopefully you stuck the landing. She decides to do exactly that. Evan leans forward expecting a simple hug only to end up with a total lap full of Teri. He laughs softly and pulls her against him as she crawls totally into his lap; he knew she was small but this is the first time he has actually had her in his lap like this. Teri’s breath is warm against his skin; she presses her face between his neck and his shoulder and he feels and hears a small humming sound as she settles and places a gentle kiss there. Her voice is quiet against his skin. “You smell nice” Evan has to slow his breathing, trying to stay calm with her in his lap like this is hard. His voice is breathy and soft a hint of his nerves showing in his tone. “Teri?” She kisses his neck again; Evan can’t hide the goosebumps on his skin or the shiver that flows up his spine as she kisses her way up his neck. Her voice is low and breathy against his ear. “This ok?” Evan nods and turn to look at her. “Can I kiss you?” Teri smiles and nods her head leaning in. They slowly move closer, eyes on one another until their lips brush slightly, breaths held. Evan slides a hand up to her neck. Everything goes quiet as Teri’s eyes slide shut, Evans eyes close as their lips finally touch. It’s a slow gentle kiss, Evan slightly open his mouth runs his tongue along her lip to taste her and she hums into the kiss. Teri’s tongue runs along his and the kiss deepens slowly, tongues gentle sliding over on another. Evan breaks from the kiss taking a deep breath. “Is… Is this a boyfriend type thing or are we just fooling around? I don’t know if I want…” Teri smiles and blushes. “Let’s not worry about labels just right now. We can all just get familiar with each other in this new way.” Evan stares into her bright blue eyes and they sparkle in a way he has only seen them sparkle for Anthony. She places a gentle hand on his chest. “Evan, I don’t know what you want to call this. But I do think I’ve fallen a little in love with you.” Evan places his forehead on Teri’s their eyes locked in an intense stare. Evan wraps his hand around Teri’s and interlocks their fingers. He stares into her eyes and whispered. “I think I’m falling for both of you too. But I am scared this is going to wreck are friendship” Teri presses a gentle kiss to Evan’s lips. “I think you need to talk to Anthony.” They kiss and snuggle for a little bit Evan working with her curled on his lap; till he realized she is falling asleep and so he sends her off to bed. 

Anthony finally returns around midnight. Evan’s standing in the kitchen with the fridge door open with a bottle of water in his hands when Anthony walks in. “Hey you finally got to come home” Evan holds out the bottle of water offering it to Anthony. Anthony sighs and drops his bag on the counter; nodding and taking the water. “Thanks man, my throat is killing me. So much fucking talking. I mean it was fun and I laughed my ass off; Arin is fucking hilarious. But I’m glad to be home.” Evan grabs another bottle and leans against the counter; watching as Anthony stretches and takes a long drink. He leans against the counter opposite from Evan, if he wanted to, he could reach out and touch him. He looks around and notices how quiet the house is. “Teri gone to bed?” Evan nods, running a hand across the back of his neck. Anthony quickly picks up that he is nervous; it bothers him because he thought they were getting over this. “Evan you ok?” Evan mumbles something, Anthony steps closer just in front of him but not touching. His voice drops quiet and deep a smile upon his lips. “Use your words Evan.” Evan blinks at him for a second, leaning back. Evan looks everywhere but at Anthony; he can’t step back so hops up on the counter behind him. He looks down at his feet and then reaches out and pulls Anthony towards him and between his legs. Anthony smiles and sets his hands gently on both of Evans thighs. Evan’s voice is quiet “She went to bed like an hour ago but was pretty much asleep for a while before that. Um in my office, with me.” Anthony leans in closer. “Oh really?” “Ya, we talked and um kisses” Anthony’s thumbs stroke a pattern on Evans thigh. “Cool. She’s a good kisser” A soft chuckle comes from Evan. “Yeah she is.” Anthony smiles and laughs. “You’re a pretty good kisser too you know Evan.” Evan blushes and looks down at Anthony’s hands. His fingers picking at a hole in his joggers. Anthony wants to wrap his arms around him and carry him upstairs, something about Evans blush just presses his buttons. Evan clears his throat. “I’ve been thinking about this, about us. It’s been messing my head up and I can’t deny it anymore. My feelings have changed and I see you in a different light. I’ve tried to fight this side of me; but I can’t. I’m finally sure of what I feel.” Evan stutters and speaks softly; looking up and meeting Anthony’s eyes. “About you. About both of you” Anthony says nothing, made speechless by what’s happening. “Anthony?” Evan asks his voice worried and full of nerves. “Whatever this feeling is and whatever happens. This won’t change things between us, right? Right?” Anthony rubs a hand across the back of his neck; staring at Evan. “Oh, Evan.” Anthony smiles and places a hand on Evans. Evans eyes drop down to his hand under Anthony’s and slowly his eyes follow up his arm to his shoulder to finally meet Anthony’s eyes. “The sun will rise and we will still be here. It will be almost normal except when you’re sad and lonely we will be here to hold you and show you love.” Evan’s eyes flicker from Anthony’s eyes to his lips and back. They both lean forward at the same moment lips brushing gently against the others. Evan making a small sound when their lips touch; Anthony slipping a hand up and around his neck pulling him in closer. It’s a heated, agonizingly slow kiss, Anthony’s hand on Evan’s neck moves up to cup the line of Evan’s jaw. Evan curls his fingers around the wrist attached to the palm Anthony has cupped to the side of his cheek; he leans into the touch. When they pull away breaking the kiss to breathe. Evan presses his cheek into Anthony hand, eyes closed and a look of content upon his lips; he whispers. “What would you say if I told you I think I am falling in love with you?” Anthony presses a kiss against Evan forehead. “I’d say you aren’t the only one.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up.  
> Evan figures out who the other relationship was with. Will he be ok with it?  
>   
> Grabbing his phone, he glances down the hall and calls up Anthony’s YouTube channel doing a search. As he scrolls through, he finds his most recent Would You Rather Video; noting who the other person is in the video he frowns. He hears the patio door open so knows he has a few minutes, opening the link and watching. He keeps the volume low; from the moment it starts he is distracted by the look on Anthony’s face. His eyes sparkle and it obviously not just the alcohol. Its not a long video and the way its been cut seems to hint that there was more but they had cut it short. Evan scrolls back and forth over the video and then he sees it. Anthony’s hand is obviously not on his leg but the other persons and that look he is giving him says something more then friends. Evan shakes his head; he’s just seeing things. He checks the date of the video, looks at a few more of the other videos from that time and a lot of them have the same person in them. He frowns looking at the dates again, quietly coming to a realization. “Oh shit?” “Oh, shit what?” Anthony’s standing at the door, two drinks in hand.

Things start to change the next day the changes are small and wouldn’t be noticed by anyone other then them. The first thing Teri noticed was Evan not pulling away anytime one of them touches him and she takes great joy in just being able to touch him. Running fingers through his hair when he’s on the couch, placing her hands on his shoulders while he works on his computer, or trailing her fingers over his skin anytime she walks past. Anthony quietly watches the two of them and notices how Evan’s body reacts to her touch, the goosebumps, shivers and blushes giving Evans feelings away. Evan occasionally is even the first to lean in for a hug and will place a small kiss on Anthony or Teri’s cheeks when they leave the house or even just the room or going to bed. They also spend as many nights all curled up on the couch together as they do apart. Anthony spends a fair amount of time trying to figure out how Evan could fit into their dynamic if at all. They haven’t had any true scenes since they came to LA not that they had thought they would; that’s not the type of thing you just randomly do while staying at a friend’s house. Teri isn’t known for being quiet and he may or may not have left the door open on more than one night knowing Evan would be walking down the hall to bed. Anthony tests out his theory for a few nights, spending time working Teri up to be sure she was loud for him. He used his hands and his teeth to remind her who was in charge and when she stepped out of line, he didn’t have anything to tie her up with instead placing her hand above her head and telling her she wasn’t to move; she had always been so well behaved. Some nights Anthony would just curl up behind her and tell her dirty fantasies about what Evan and he could do to each other while she watched or what they could do to her; till she was begging for Anthony to show her. Anthony knows that Evan has listened outside their door at least once in the past week.

Evan would never plan on listening in to his friends having sex. But as he walked down the hall, he had been slightly confused by the sounds coming from their room before he blushed and a shiver ran up his spine. Whatever kind of sex they were having they were into it and his bodies reaction let him know so was he. He knew he shouldn’t stay there in the hall outside their door. Listening in was so tempting, he couldn’t hear most of the words Anthony was saying but it was obviously aggressive and Teri’s whimpers made his cock twitch. But he shouldn’t, those were his friends in there and while they were both incredibly attractive and had invited him into their relationship there was no excuse to just invite himself into this without their knowledge. He heard a loud smack and a yelp from Teri and his feet automatically moved him closer to the door. Was Anthony actually hurting her? When he heard Teri call out and beg for more, his breath caught in his throat and he muttered a low “fuck.” Anthony heard a sound in the hallway, he had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. He did raise his voice a bit more, and growl a bit louder. Pressing heavier hands and dragging his teeth hard against Teri’s skin; knowing she would only get more into it and more vocal. Evan leaned against the wall beside the door, able to hear more what was being said. Anthony was obviously very dominant in bed, and Teri sounded like she loved every second of it. His hand slips down and palms at the hard shape in his shorts. I can’t, he thought. Its wrong. He knows they wouldn’t come out anytime soon. He’s slightly disgusted with himself but a larger part of his brain and body are to busy untying the string on his shorts and reaching in for his hardening cock. The noises coming from Teri and Anthony seem to get louder, Evan closes his eyes, picturing himself in there with them. He could be in there, seeing not just listening. He strokes his cock and remembers what it felt like to have Anthony’s hands on his skin, wrapped around his cock. He can only imagine what it would feel like to have Teri’s small hand wrapped around him or her beautiful mouth wrapped around his cock. A girl who can kiss like that and use her tongue like that. He doesn’t know how much time is passed, his toes are curled into the hallway carpet and his thighs are shaking, his cock is hard and pulsing in his hand as he strokes in unison with the sounds coming from the other room. Suddenly he is cumming over his hand, hips stuttering forward as he thrusts into his fist. His legs almost giving out; his head hits against the wall in pleasure and he is jolted back to reality. He stands there for a moment, panting so loud he can barely hear anything but his own breathing and heartbeat. He hears a noise and he jump’s up, stuffing his cock back into his shorts he runs down the hall. He needs a shower, a cold shower and some sleep.

Evan’s standing at the patio doors watching as Teri lays a towel out on one of the lounge chairs. Her lacey cover up slips off her shoulder; giving him a brief glance of her still pale skin. His fingers twitch wanting to touch that skin. Its been a week since his incident in the hall way listening to them. How he had managed not to burst into flames and blush like a child the next morning her has no idea. He should be working on something but instead he is standing here watching her like some sort of pervert. That’s what they have done to him; he can’t take his eyes off either of them wanting to touch and feel them maybe next time be in that bed with them but he doesn’t know what the next move from here is. He hopes that Anthony will take control of this soon and just make a move, it was so much easier when he did. Anthony had come up with the idea to film some stuff together and Teri had announced she was going to spend the day by the pool with a drink in her hand. "I cant be in LA for months and not get even a small tan." Anthony had lathered her up with sunscreen handed her a drink and slapped her ass on her way out the door. Teri slipped her cover up off and Evan had to adjust himself in his pants. The bikini she wore was modest and yet somehow left nothing to the imagination. He saw her fiddle with her phone and speaker before finally sitting stretching out; not able to control the smile on his lips when he realized she was listening to his music. Anthony clears his throat and Evan jumps at how close the sound is. Anthony is standing right behind Evan a drink in either hand as he looks out the widow to see what Evan is seeing. He smiles and holds out a drink to Evan. “She’s something isn’t she?” Evan nods taking the glass from Anthony’s hand smiling when their fingers touch. Evan turns back to where Teri is. “She’s an angel and a devil that one.” 

Anthony moves closer to Evans back so they are almost touch and places a hand on Evans lower back; Evan leans back into his touch and hums as he takes a sip from his drink. Anthony presses a slow kiss to the back on his neck and Evan reaches back to grab Anthony’s arm, pulling him closer against him wrapping his arm around his chest and holding his hand in his over his heart. Anthony presses more kisses to Evans neck humming against his skin. “So, we should film, play some game’s and then maybe if you’re interested, we can play with Teri?” Evan tilts his head back on Anthony’s shoulder. Anthony turns and presses kisses against the side of his neck, licking and nibbling up to his ear. Evan’s voice is soft and he shifts pressing back against Anthony, tilting his head to the side to give him more space to lick and suck on his neck. “Ya, we should film, you right.” He moans low when Anthony’s teeth find that spot under his ear. “You want to play?” Evans smirks. Anthony growls against his skin and chuckles. “Wanna play with you but first we film.” Evan nods and slowly pulls away, tossing back the last of his drink he lets go of Anthony’s hand and turns. His mind is racing at possibilities he decides to stop fighting what he wants. Anthony can’t help but notice the way Evans eyes sparkle and his slight blush. Evan turns and looks back at Teri and then back to Anthony. “Later maybe you can play with both of us?” Anthony smiles and wink and Evan blushes more. “That Evan, sounds like a wonderful idea.” They move to Evans office and play some games. Between games one of them always wanders out to see if Teri needs anything and make sure to keep her class full; Anthony notices that its usually Evan going off to serve. 

Things are good and they are both laughing and having a good time. Evan starts joking around about doing older style videos that he has never taken part in, try not to laugh or maybe would you rather. He drops a hand on Anthony’s thigh and squeezes “The fans would go nuts man. They have seen my face more since you guys got here then they have in years.” Anthony stares down and Evans hand “Ya sure. Whatever.” Evan can tell immediately he is only saying yes because he asked. “Anthony, if you’re uncomfortable with filming something just says no. That’s what you told me when we started doing all this face cam stuff?” Anthony places his hand over Evans and gives it a squeeze; Evan can’t help but notice the sad look in Anthony’s eyes. “Good memories that turned bad. Sorry. I’m gonna grab a drink be right back.” He quickly stands and leaves; Evan watches him go a concerned look on his face. Going back over his mind he realizes Anthony hasn’t filmed any videos like that in a year or more. Grabbing his phone, he glances down the hall and calls up Anthony’s YouTube channel doing a search. As he scrolls through, he finds his most recent Would You Rather Video; noting who the other person is in the video he frowns. He hears the patio door open so knows he has a few minutes, opening the link and watching. He keeps the volume low; from the moment it starts he is distracted by the look on Anthony’s face. His eyes sparkle and it obviously not just the alcohol. Its not a long video and the way its been cut seems to hint that there was more but they had cut it short. Evan scrolls back and forth over the video and then he sees it. Anthony’s hand is obviously not on his leg but the other persons and that look he is giving him says something more then friends. Evan shakes his head; he’s just seeing things. He checks the date of the video, looks at a few more of the other videos from that time and a lot of them have the same person in them. He frowns looking at the dates again, quietly coming to a realization. “Oh shit?” “Oh, shit what?” Anthony’s standing at the door, two drinks in hand. “Figured we need a real drink?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony tells Evan about his and Teri's dynamic and about the past relationship and what happened to cause it to end.  
> ***  
> Evan moves closer so he is pressed against Anthony’s side. “You said some bad stuff happened and you had to protect Teri? What the fuck happened?” Anthony lifts his head off the back of the couch, his eyes going to where Evans hands are wrapped around his. His other hand is in a tight fist out of sight on the couch on the other side. “Fuck.” Evan squeezes his hand again. “Anthony? I want to know; this is something that has effected two people I love.” Anthony nods. “OK, OK. I need to figure out where to start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Trigger Warning. The last paragraph of this chapter contains mention of past abuse and the description of an assault. It is not graphic but I felt I should warn you. If you want to skip it you can and I will put an edited version of that chapter in the End Notes.

Anthony felt like an idiot. Why did even talking about making one of those videos make him feel so weird. He knows Evan could tell something was wrong and he still just got up and walked away from him. He’s walks out the door and straight to where Teri is laying by the pool. She’s got her headphones on now and doesn’t hear him. He just stands and breathes staring down at her for a second. Teri smiles up at him “Hi” She slowly slips her sunglasses down her nose and looks up at him. Holding a hand towards him her smile slips. “What’s going on?” Anthony takes her hand and sits down beside her. He shakes his head “Think its time I told him about?” He waves his hand around and she understand; she winces but squeezes his hand. “You sure? You never talk about him anymore, not really?” He nods and shakes his head turning to look at her. “maybe I’ll tell him just a little bit, gloss over what happened and just say it didn’t work out?” She runs her thumb along his knuckles bringing his hand up to her lips and pressing a kiss on his palm. “Tell him what you need to say.” She holds his hand against her cheek. Her voice goes quiet a whisper against his skin. “You… you can tell him about me. About what happened with him. Or not; I…. I give you permission to tell some of my story.” He runs a thumb over her cheekbone down and smooths over her bottom lip, where a small scar still shows if you know where to look for it. Teri’s small smile makes him smile. “If you’re sure. I just don’t want anything like before to ever happen again.” Teri shakes her head. “Anthony? Do you really think Evan would ever do anything like that? He’s a good guy.” Anthony nods “Ya he is.” Teri pushes Anthony away. “Now go talk to Evan.” Anthony laughs stands then leans down to kiss her forehead. “How did I get so lucky with you?” She laughs “No clue. But I do know I am just as lucky. Now go let our boy know how much we love him ok?” He nods smiles and turns back to the house. Stopping at the bar to pour Evan and him a drink. He decides screw any more videos today. When he gets back to the office, he finds Evan staring down at his phone he mutters a low. “Oh shit?” Anthony stops at the door, drinks in hand. “Oh, shit what?” Evan looks up from his phone frowning. Anthony holds out the drinks “Figured we needed a real drink?”

Evan looks from Anthony to his phone and then back. Anthony sits down and holds out the drink again. “Come on Evan. Oh Shit what? Whatever it is we can talk about it ok? I’m here for you.” Evan takes the drink, pulls up the original video that sent him down this rabbit hole, turns his phone and holds it out to Anthony. He’s nervous, unsure if he is right or wrong about his assumptions but he needs Anthony to know he’s in this for real. “Um. I think I figured something out. It doesn’t change how I feel though, ok?” Anthony tilts his head as he takes Evans phone. He looks down at the screen. “Oh” He stares at the screen the smile on his face slips before handing the phone back. They both take a sip of their drinks. Anthony shakes his head and starts to laugh but Evan can also see tears in his eyes. “Fuck that’s ironic. I just told Teri I was going to be honest with you. And now I don’t have a choice.” Evan tosses his phone on the desk and pulls his chair closer to Anthony’s; he places his hand on his leg. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to Anthony.” Evans watches and Anthony drops his head back and sighs, he squeezes his eyes shut and runs a hand down his face and then rubs the back of his neck. “Oh fuck Evan.” Evan stands up and put out his hand. “Let’s talk somewhere more comfortable ok?” Anthony stands and reaches out for Evans hand. “Ya that’s a good idea.” Evan notices how quiet Anthony has gotten and how tightly he is holding on to his hand. He stops in the hallway by the stairs, turning still holding Anthony’s hand he places his other hand on his shoulder. “Here or upstairs?” Anthony glances up the stairs and shakes his head. “Let’s talk here” Anthony sits in the corner and Evan sits next to him turning so they are facing each other. Taking a deep breath, Anthony wraps his hand around Evans. “Ok. OK, where do I start?”

Anthony’s head slips back resting against the couch and staring at the ceiling, he just can’t look Evan in the face. “So, you remember I told you Teri and I have added someone before?” Evans nods he remembers that from the talk the first night. “Oh. It was him?” Anthony’s still staring at the ceiling, he jumps slightly when Evan’s other hand drops over his, his thumb running over his knuckles. Evans voice is soft. “what happened?” Anthony laughs but its quiet and sad. “Oh, it was great I was so in love with him before I even realized it. But…” He sighs “You know how messed up he was. But we brought him to our place trying to help, he was so sad Evan, I was afraid he was going to hurt himself.” Evan squeezes his hand; he keeps his voice quiet. “I remember seeing him here in LA and you could tell something was off.” “Ya well he came to Ohio and things seemed good. But I knew he needed more help than we could give. Of course, I didn’t know how much then.” Evan moves closer so he is pressed against Anthony’s side. “You said some bad stuff happened and you had to protect Teri? What the fuck happened?” Anthony lifts his head off the back of the couch, his eyes going to where Evans hands are wrapped around his. His other hand is in a tight fist out of sight on the couch on the other side. “Fuck.” Evan squeezes his hand again. “Anthony? I want to know; this is something that has effected two people I love.” Anthony nods. “OK, OK. I need to figure out where to start.” 

He takes a deep breath. Its now or never, there is no way he can tell this story, or the parts Teri wants him to share without telling Evan about their dynamic. “Evan, I need you to be open minded here, cause some of what I am going to tell you is um complicated and I hope it doesn’t change how you look at us.” Evan smiles and nods, he can not imagine anything that would change his mind at this point. “Did you kill and like eat someone?” Anthony has to laugh and in a rush of words he says “No. But um, I like to tie up my girlfriend and torture her in all sorts of ways till she screams for me to please fuck her. And she loves it when I do it” His eyes finally meet Evans “I am a Dom and she is my sub and he, he was a switch, sub to me, Dom to her.” Evan blinks a view times and then his eyes go big as he registers what Anthony had just said. “Like that 50 shades shit?” Anthony’s heart is racing. ‘Yes, but more no. That series was so bad man.” He swears he can hear the gears in Evans mind grinding. “Ok so you’re dominant and she’s submissive. I can see that.” Anthony’s not sure if he should cry or laugh Evan is just so ok with this. “Your ok with this?” “Well ya, I mean I don’t understand it but I didn’t understand poly and pan when you first mentioned it either and look at me know.” And to make his point Evan leans in and gently brushes his lips against Anthony’s; Anthony unable to stop the small sigh when he pulls away again. “God you’re an amazing distraction.” Slowly the fisted hand beside his leg starts to relax. “So, in our lifestyle it’s a lot about trust right, like you can’t just tie someone up if they don’t trust you. He broke that trust. I warned him, I told him that Teri had a past and that she needed to always feel safe, she has safe words.” Evan interrupts. “Wait. Like no or red? That’s what you meant when you said that.” Anthony nods. Evans sits up straight and pulls his hands away from Anthony’s, running one through his hair. ‘Wait, wait, wait. What the fuck did he do? Anthony what did he do to her? I’ll find the fucker and kick his ass. I’ll fucking kill him myself. How did you let him walk away? What the fuck?” His words are jumbled, his face red and Anthony has to grab his hand to keep him there with him. “Evan stop! It was an accident. He forgot, and he didn’t exactly “hurt” her.” Evan stares him down; Anthony has never seen him this angry. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Anthony takes a deep breath. “Please calm down. She forgave him long before I did. She’d be so pissed if you went after him at this point. Look we both know his life’s a mess; he has done it to himself. And he is trying to get better, so leave it ok.” Anthony tugs Evan back towards him and then grabs his shoulder and pulls him against his chest. “Your reaction means a lot Ev.” 

Evan sighs trying hard to relax, he knows he needs to let Anthony speak; his body slowly relaxing and Anthony starts stroking his hair. “OK, So um. Teri had a rough go when she was younger. A lot of abuse and well just straight up torture from one of her ex’s. He never left a physical scar. But there are some things that will trigger her and when it happens she just kind of sinks into her own head and well to be honest just; she isn’t there anymore and if you were a bad person you could do pretty much anything to her and she wouldn’t fight it. She’s a fighter man, the stuff she’s told me she had to deal with. Wouldn’t treat a dog like that man.” Anthony’s sniffs. “We know what we are ok with but even now I check in with her constantly. To make sure she isn’t just playing around to make me happy. You know?” Evan nods against his chest “Fuck. OK” Anthony continues to run his fingers through Evans hair its soothing to them both at this point. “I came home and he had her pinned to the bed, she was crying, sobbing into the pillow and he was over top of her. She had said no but he thought they were playing. She’d bit her lip so hard she was bleeding. I don’t like to think about what could have happened. She froze up, he said somethings and she got confused and her mind went to a dark place. When I shoved him away and grabbed her that was when he realized she wasn’t just playing.” Anthony runs his other hand down his face, trying not to cry but his voice cracks. “I… I had gone to a meeting, left them in bed together, told them to have fun. He thought they were having fun. Blamed myself for a long time because its my job to protect her. Has been since the first night we met. You know?” Evan nods. “Oh, I remember you punched a guy at the bar for harassing her.” That makes Anthony laugh and it’s the first time Evans heard his real laugh since they were upstairs. “That was before I even knew I loved her” Evan leans away so he can look Anthony in the eyes. “You were the only one who didn’t know then” Anthony throws his head back and laughs ‘Fuck off”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan sighs trying hard to relax, he knows he needs to let Anthony speak; his body slowly relaxing and Anthony starts stroking his hair. “OK, So um. Teri had a rough go when she was younger. A lot of abuse and well just straight up torture from one of her ex’s. He never left a physical scar. But there are some things that will trigger her and when it happens she just kind of sinks into her own head and well to be honest just; she isn’t there anymore and if you were a bad person you could do pretty much anything to her and she wouldn’t fight it. She’s a fighter man, the stuff she’s told me she had to deal with. Wouldn’t treat a dog like that man.” Anthony’s sniffs. “We know what we are ok with but even now I check in with her constantly. To make sure she isn’t just playing around to make me happy. You know?” Evan nods against his chest “Fuck. OK” Anthony continues to run his fingers through Evans hair its soothing to them both at this point.   
> **REDACTED**  
> Blamed myself for a long time because its my job to protect her. Has been since the first night we met. You know?” Evan nods. “Oh, I remember you punched a guy at the bar for harassing her.” That makes Anthony laugh and it’s the first time Evans heard his real laugh since they were upstairs. “That was before I even knew I loved her” Evan leans away so he can look Anthony in the eyes. “You were the only one who didn’t know then” Anthony throws his head back and laughs ‘Fuck off”


	9. Chapter 9

Anthony shakes his head. “Thanks man I needed that laugh.” Evan moves so he is sitting in Anthony’s lap; his knees on either side of Anthony’s thighs. It surprises him and Anthony sits with his hands in the air for a second before dropping them to Evans hips. Evan leans closer, he runs a hand along Anthony’s jaw and smiles. “I’m learning to like a beard” He presses a kiss to Anthony’s lips. “Thank you for tell me Anthony. I’m sorry that happened to both of you.” Anthony slowly lifts his eyes to meet Evans. “Shit happens, you learn, you grow and you move on. And I am so ready to move on.” Anthony’s fingers slide under the edge of Evan’s shirt, pressing into the warm tanned skin over his hips. Thumbs running circles over his skin he pulls Evan closer to him. In this position Evans taller than him and it feels strange to have to look up at him. Evan leans in; the hand on Anthony’s jaw trembles as he presses forward lips finally connect with his. Anthony sighs against his lips. Evan smiles and whispers against his lips. “I want to learn more from you.” He had noticed Anthony and Teri had an interesting relationship, had seen them in the kitchen late one night; Anthony’s hand tightly wrapped around Teri’s hair as she whimpered and kissed him like her life depended on it, that night he didn’t have to stand in the hallway to hear them. Evan didn’t know how a Dom/sub relationship worked in real life only what he had seen in movies and some fiction books. He would be lying if he didn’t say he was now intrigued even; eager. He presses another kiss to Anthony’s lips, pulling back and meeting Anthony’s eyes. “Will you teach me?” Anthony slides one hand off Evan’s hip up his back and tangles his fingers in Evans long hair. He pulls Evan closer and surges forward, crashing their lips together. He dominates the kiss; pressing his tongue to Evans lips for access and once he has it his tongue chases the taste of whisky and Evan. He tugs hard at Evans hair making him whine into the kiss. He moans grinding up against Evan and presses his finger’s tighter around Evans hip. Anthony breaks the kiss, and Evan sags against him. “Fuck Anthony” Anthony tugs Evan’s hair pulling his head back up. “Soon baby.” Anthony grind up so Evan can feel how hard he is, a shiver runs up Evans spine and he gasps. That makes Anthony chuckle low and deep, he leans in close and kisses Evans ear. “I can wait as long as you need me too, but god damn it; Evan you are one sexy mother fucker” Evan blushes and closes his eyes, shaking his head. Anthony tugs his hair hard and pinches his hip hard enough to make him gasp and his eyes fly open. “You are and I will keep telling you till you believe me.” His voice is deep and dark and just a little scary. “Do you understand?” Evan nods, his eyes are as big as saucers pupils blown wide. “Yes.” He pauses takes a breath and Anthony can almost see him thinking. Evan smiles eyes twinkling as he stares into Anthony’s. “Sir.” Anthony grins, his eyes going big as he laughs. “Oh, look whose learning?” Evan blushes again and Anthony’s fingers loosen in their hold on his hair, running down his back. Evan leans in and hides his red face against Anthony’s chest.

Evans blushing, Anthony seems to have that effect on him. His minds races over the possibilities he’s never been with a man or anyone that way, well not exactly. Of course, he’s tested some theories himself over the years and maybe more then once since all this started and he had an ex who was more adventurous but… finger’s and cocks are totally different things. Deep inside in a dark space in Evans mind he realizes he just wants to make Anthony happy, wants to please him and Teri. When he lets Anthony take charge; like this or even just in a video or life in general it all seems so much easier. He had to admit being around Anthony and Teri for the last few weeks was the happiest he has been in recent memory. He had spent all his time over the last couple years concentrating on his music and his channel. Only eating and sleeping when he had no choice. Now someone always made sure they all ate and Teri had a habit of coming into his room at obscure times in the morning to cuddle against his chest, forcing him to rest till he had no choice but to take his sleepy ass to bed. He’s thought he was in love before but he thinks for the first time he may understand what being loved actually feels like. Evan breathes in the smell of Anthony and wraps him arms tighter around him. Anthony’s arms snake around his waist and bring him closer. He feels Anthony’s breath against his skin and a gentle kiss to his temple. “You ok Ev?” The way Anthony says his name makes him smile and hum against his chest. He lifts his head and his eyes meet Anthony’s ‘Better then ok Anthony. SO much better” Evan’s smile and the love in his eyes leave Anthony speechless. 

They just sit in silence for awhile, Anthony’s hands running up and down Evans back and Evan’s thumbs slipping under Anthony’s shirt just to feel his warm skin. This is one of both of their favourite things, just sitting quietly wrapped up in each others space. There is just one person missing. They talk randomly about the stuff they recorded today and Evan talks about having to go to the actual studio next week. His next songs release date is coming up fast. When they finally break apart, Evan makes his way to the patio doors and looks out the window to where Teri lays. Anthony walks over, look out and smiles. “She really wants you; you know. Like more then I do.” Evan looks over eyes big. “What?” Anthony chuckles and slips his finger’s around Evans. “Jesus Evan. She wanted you first, or well she knew she wanted you first. I had to figure it out on my own.” Evan moves closer slightly leaning his shoulder against Anthony’s. “Glad you did” Anthony lets go of his hand and heads out of the room. “You should go talk to her.” Evan turns. “She makes me nervous” He laughs and rubs the back of his neck “And even more now that I know some of what she’s been through.” Anthony smiles “Trust you Ev. I know you wouldn’t hurt her. Cause we both know I’d kill you.” He winks turns and walks out of the room. Evan is speechless. What the hell do you say to that. He knows Anthony’s kidding; hopes he is kidding. He doesn’t blame Anthony now more then ever for being so protective of Teri. His jealous and protective tendencies when it came to her had been spoke of by the group and the guys had all worked to keep any idiots away from her. He turns back to the window and watches as Teri rolls over, she has headphones in and seems to be singing. He figures it’s a bit creepy to be just watching her like this but he can’t take his eyes off her. Teri rolls over and sits up, grabbing her sunscreen she starts putting some one. He sees his chance and goes for it.

Teri had spent most of the day by the pool, starting on a lounge chair but had moved to a blanket in the grass with a tiny bit of shade. With both Anthony and Evan pouring drinks and checking on her regularly; her glass never seemed empty. She was pleasantly inebriated, not drunk but definitely not feeling any pain. She knew she needed more sunscreen, or life would suck. Grabbing the bottle, she starts lathering up her legs and her arms, trying to reach as much of her back as she can. She knows the guys were filming and Anthony had come out to tell her he was finally going to actually have a serious talk with Evan and she doesn’t want to be a bother. She has her headphones in music up pretty high. A hand drops on her shoulder and she jumps and spins around. “Holy shit Evan! You scared me.” His hands up in front of him he laughs. “Sorry wasn’t my plan. Looked like you were struggling. Your pale Canadian skin can’t handle the California sunshine. Want me to do your back?” She passes him the bottle, Evan flops down sitting beside and slighting to the back of where she sits. He squeeze’s some sunscreen out on his hand, rubbing them together. She unties her bikini top; so, it won’t be in the way and holds it in place at the front. There is a pause before his hands touch her skin, she can feel his hands are shaking lightly when they finally land gently on her shoulders. Evan still can’t believe he gets to touch her like this. Starting at the top of her shoulders his hands run down her back to her hips and back up along her spine. His touch is soft; his hands strong and calloused from playing guitar and video games they remind her of Anthony’s hands but smaller and more delicate. She can’t help but let out a sigh as they run over her skin. He adds a bit more cream to her back sliding his hands up over her shoulders down the back of her arms and back up. He can’t believe how soft her skin is and still so pale compared to his. His hands slide back down her sides, fingers brushing along the soft skin along the edges of her bikini top. Teri hums and hangs her head down, her body trembles under his touch. She bites her lip and looks up. Anthony is standing in the doorway watching. Their eyes meet and he smiles, he holds up a drink as if to ask if she wants another she smiles and nods. She looks back over her shoulder at Evan, his eyes are watching his hands as they rubbing over her skin. Softly she says his name “Evan” “Hmmm” He hums. He slowly glances up at her; she smiles. “You have really nice hands Evan” He starts to smile, the patio door slides open and he jumps away, his hands flying back and falling into his lap. They both look up at Anthony as he walks over with 3 drinks in his hand. “Teri needed a refill and I think we deserve a bit of fun.” He hands out the drinks, sitting on the other side of Teri and slightly in front. Looking back and forth between the two he smiles and leans in to place a kiss on Teri’s cheek. “Don’t let me interrupt. I like your pale skin too much to let it burn.” Looking over her shoulder at Evan he smiles. “Better not miss a spot Evan.”

Anthony reaches over and grabs the sun screen, applying a little to his hands he rubs his finger tips along her neck and over her shoulders. Teri hums her eyes closing and her breath stutters, biting her lip gently to keep from making a sound. Anthony’s fingers slip down her front and he nudged her hands out of the way making her bikini drop off completely. Anthony winks at Evan and nods, Evans hands slowly returning to sweep over Teri’s soft skin. Evan can feel Teri’s body trembling just slightly under his touch. The nerves he had felt when his fingers first slid down her back had spiked when Anthony had walked over. But now with the wink and nod Evan’s nerve are calm and he wants to see what other noises he can hear from Teri in person. Evans hands move around Teri’s shoulders, down and under her arms, brushing just his fingers tips along the outer edge of each breast; Teri quietly hums. Anthony slowly rolls and pinches both her nipples between his fingers making her whine and arch into his touch. When Evans finger tips brush across the side of her breast her body trembles, her arms move slightly to give him more room to slide his hands. Anthony leans in and brushes his lips against hers, Teri sighs and smiles. He slips his hands under her arms, brushing against Evans hands. He lifts Teri’s arms up onto his shoulders and she wraps her finger’s around the back of his neck. Anthony hands slide back down her arms and down her sides brushing his finger’s over Evans hands and then moving their hands together back around. Evans sighs and moves closer to Teri’s back, leaning in to press kisses against the back of her neck. Teri sighs and tilts her head to the side giving him more access to her neck and shoulder. He allows Anthony to move his hands under her arms and around her chest. Holding a breast in each hand, he thumbs at her nipples. Anthony’s hands leave his and slide up her neck and into her hair, he tugs at her cotton candy coloured hair pulling her into a kiss. Evans pulls away and watches as Anthony drags Teri into the deep kiss, its full of passion all tongue and teeth, Anthony growls low and Teri whine’s. Evan whispers against her skin watching them over her shoulder. “Fuck” Evan twists and pulls her nipples between his fingers like he watched Anthony do, making her whine and break the kiss. Anthony’s chuckles low, eyes meeting Evan. “What’s your colour Teri?” Teri shivers and blinks, her reply is soft her voice thick with lust. “Green Sir” Fingers still tangled in her hair Anthony tilts her head to the side dragging his tongue down her neck he’s eyes meet Evans. His brown eyes almost blown black with lust Anthony asks. “Want to see a trick?” 

Evan nods, Anthony tugs Teri’s head to the side and bites down hard on Teri’s shoulder, making her cry out and arch up her fingers grabbing for purchase on his shoulders. Teri moans and whines are wanton and filled with lust, her entire body is tight and trembling. Evans hands drop down from her breasts to her hips, leaning into her space, chest against her back. When Anthony pulls away from her skin, he reaches out with the hand not in Teri hair and grabs Evan dragging him into a deep and dirty kiss. Evans moans into the kiss, Anthony smiles against his lips as he pulls away his fingers had loosed from Teri’s hair and she was turned slightly watching them kiss. Evans hands wrap around her hips, his hand slide over and then under the waist of her bikini bottoms. He can feel her tremble under his touch, he leans in and licks and sucks on her neck. Evan doesn’t dare bite down as hard as Anthony had but he drags his teeth across the already blooming bruise forming on her shoulder from Anthony. Teri whines his name, her fingers move down Anthony’s chest, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He tugs off his shirt and then reaches around her to tug at Evan’s. Evan whines but pulls away from her skin long enough to remove his shirt as well. He presses his back against Teri’s warm skin and continues to press kisses along her neck. Anthony slips his hand down between Teri’s thighs, pressing against her already damn bikini bottoms. “Hmmm wet already for us Teri?” Teri whines and shifts her hips, Evan’s hands move under her bottoms, fingers tips brushing against her skin. He glances over at Anthony “Love that sound” He slides her bottoms off her hips, Anthony presses his finger tips to her dampness again, then reaches to lift her hips helping remove her bottoms. His hands slide slowly back up her thighs, spreading them and pushing her back against Evan. “It is one of mine too. But I love when she’s panting for air under me just as much.” Evans hands move to Teri’s thighs holding her shaking legs open for Anthony, she reaches up and wraps her arms around the back of his neck. Sprawled out between the two of them like this she has lost the use of words, she whines and moans. Anthony’s fingers glide over her thighs as he settles between them. “What do you want Teri?” She moans and lifts her hips, his fingers brush gently over her damp folds. “Use your words?” Teri whines her finger’s tugging at Evans hair. “Both of you” Evan licks her neck and then presses a kiss to her ear. “Here in the open before god and everything.” Teri nods her head and whines “Please” Evans looks to Anthony and then around the property. He has no neighbours close enough to see over the walls of his yard, he had got this place for the privacy. Anthony loves the dark look Evan gives him as he looks around and then back at him. “Well Anthony, she did say please.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time Evan has seen Teri like this; they have had some intense make out session but nothing like this. Teri is laid out before them like a goddess, all pale skin and soft curves. Evan presses a kiss to Teri’s neck. “You are so beautiful” His eyes rake over her body as his fingers brushing across her skin; so pale it almost glows against his. Starting at the dips and curves of her collar bone down to her breasts, her little pink nipples harden and tightening to points as he lightly tugs and squeezes them. Teri whimpers and turns her head pressing her face against his neck a pink blush quickly spreading across her chest and neck. His hands continue their journey cupping each breast brushing his thumbs over her nipples once more before travelling down over the soft dip of her waist to the supple curve of her hips. Anthony’s watching the way Evan is worshipping every touch and every inch of Teri; at that moment he knows they have made the right decision on Evan. He would never do anything to hurt her and that is all Anthony has ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I struggled with how I wanted this to go and then I counted decide where to end it.  
> If your looking for smut and love this is the chapter for you.

This is the first time Evan has seen Teri like this; they have had some intense make out session but nothing like this. Teri is laid out before them like a goddess, all pale skin and soft curves. Evan presses a kiss to Teri’s neck. “You are so beautiful” His eyes rake over her body as his fingers brushing across her skin; so pale it almost glows against his. Starting at the dips and curves of her collar bone down to her breasts, her little pink nipples harden and tightening to points as he lightly tugs and squeezes them. Teri whimpers and turns her head pressing her face against his neck a pink blush quickly spreading across her chest and neck. His hands continue their journey cupping each breast brushing his thumbs over her nipples once more before travelling down over the soft dip of her waist to the supple curve of her hips. Anthony’s watching the way Evan is worshipping every touch and every inch of Teri; at that moment he knows they have made the right decision on Evan. He would never do anything to hurt her and that is all Anthony has ever wanted. Anthony begins licking and nipping along her thighs, he slides his hands up, pressing her thighs open. Anthony’s thumbs run along her outer lips and over her public bone, brushing his fingers up to meet Evans hands as they flow down her body. Teri tugs on Evans hair, her warm breath on his neck makes a shiver run up his spine. She whines. “Please” As she lifts her hips begging to be touched. Both of their hands squeeze over her hips pressing her back down.

Evans continues to worship Teri’s body with his hands, stroking her stomach and hips. Letting Anthony take his time. Kissing her thighs and around her mound. She’s already writhing and moaning under them. Evan slips one hand up and over her body, to turn her head and pull her into a kiss. Anthony watches as they kiss before leaning down to lick a long stripe over her wet entrance until he reaches her clit. Teri moans into Evans mouth not breaking the kiss “I’m close”. She is so sensitive already; he smiles and growls low at the taste of her. Her body trembles as Anthony repeats the action over and over, little licks over her pussy, parting her lips with his tongue. Fingers tangled in Evans hair she reaches down and grabs at Anthony’s hair pulling and tugging them towards her. The teasing is too much as she whines and thrashes Anthony’s and Evan once more grabbing her hips to hold her down. Anthony kisses and then gently sucks on her clit, Teri’s mind whites out with pleasure. Evan presses kisses along her jaw and neck, licking and sucking a mark beside the one left by Anthony’s bite. Teri whimpers and tries to pull Anthony closer; he reaches up pulling her hand away from his head, kissing each finger her places her hand on her thigh to help hold her open for him. Anthony smiles then continues to lick and suck on her clit. Alternating between fast and hard and soft and barely touch, kissing her clit and then pushing his tongue into her as deep as he could. Teri is a mess she’s whining and so close, she’s begging with movement and small words. “Please. Please.” Anthony pulls away looking up Teri’s body; her eyes slowly open and meet his. He presses a kiss to her pubic bone and can feel her body twitch against him. “Please what baby?”. She whines and blinks at him. Her blue yes blown wide and black with lust. “Please. Please Can I cum please.” She begs. He smiles and starts to lick her again; Evan tweaks her nipples hard making her arch into his touch. “Please Evan.” She whines his name and he growl’s low against her neck. Evan watches when Anthony’s finger press into her heat she arches up and he bites down on the spot Anthony had bit earlier. Teri keens, her toes curling and body trembling.

She thrust up as Anthony’s finger slide deep into her, he withdraws his finger and then repeats his action burying two fingers deep in her folds. He twists his fingers, searching for a specific spot, her moans quickly turning to whines and whimpers, thrusting and stroking as he feels her clench around him, he sucks her clit again. He leans up watching her for a moment. He hums low “Cum for me”, and moves his fingers over that spot again. “Cum for us” Evan tries to hold her steady as she jerks and moves between them. He feels her tighten around his fingers her body spasming and trembling as she orgasms. He continues to move his fingers in and out, slowly flicking his tongue over her clit to draw her orgasm out. She is dripping and wet under his touch, Anthony slowly pulls away as he feels her becoming to sensitive. She sags against Evan as she pants and catches her breath; Evans thumbs brush over her nipples as he presses hot wet kisses to her neck and hums praise against her skin. Telling her how beautiful she is and how he can’t wait to see her cum like that again and again. Anthony climbs up her body dropping small kisses to her skin. He brushes his lips over each of her nipples, kissing Evans fingers. He leans up and pulls Evan into a kiss; fingers tangling in his hair. Evan hums against his lips, licking into his mouth and chasing the taste of Teri across Anthony’s lips. Anthony turns to kiss Teri his free hand stroking her hips and thighs. “Such a good girl, angel” Teri sighs and smiles into the kiss. He presses gentle kisses across her lips and cheeks, humming against her soft skin as he nuzzles against her neck. Whispering words of praise and love over her skin. Evan runs his hand over Anthony’s shoulder, shifting Teri so he can press kisses to the other side of her neck.

They kiss and stroke their hands over Teri’s skin, settling her back against the blanket and lying on either side of her. They continue to press kisses to either side of her neck moving down to kiss her shoulders. Teri reaches out and runs a hand down each of their chests, humming as her hands drop lower and she finally is able to press her palms against their rapidly hardening lengths she makes a small hum like sound then giggles. They both turn to look at each other and then slowly lick their way over her breasts before gently licking and sucking one of her nipples between their teeth. Teri arches up and moans. Evan chuckles and places a kiss to her nipple then rests his forehead to her shoulder. Teri runs her hand over the damp spot forming on his shorts then up and along the waist band, slipping her hand inside so she can gently stroke the tip his cock. Its a bad angle she can’t grasp him, instead her touches are just teasing. Evan whines low and cants his hips trying to get her to touch him more. Pulling off her nipple Anthony leans up, cupping her face his thumb runs over her cheek bone. He waits till her eyes finally open and focus on his. “Hey, baby” Anthony smiles and presses a kiss her cheek. He brushes a curl behind her ear. “Tell me if this is too much, ok?” His voice is deep and serious. She blinks and nods. “What are your safe words, Teri?” Evan presses a kiss to her shoulder raising his head up watching and listening. He knows he’s learning something but Teri’s hand is just so distracting. Teri whispers. “Red, Yellow, Green.” Anthony’s smile is full of pride. “And you will use them?” She smiles and raises her hand to press he palm against his chest. “If I need to.” Anthony smiles and glances over at Evan. “Be a good girl and show Evan how much you’ve wanted him. I think he’s made you wait long enough.” 

Anthony pulls back a little, letting Teri turn her attention to Evan rolling over to face him. The second their eyes met, Evan reaches out and pulls her towards him. Teri’s hands slide up Evans chest and around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Their mouth slot together Evan’s hand sliding up her neck to cup her jaw, thumb slowly brushes along Teri’s cheek and he licks his way into her mouth. Teri’s tongue meets his halfway with a soft sweep, then coaxes it into her own with a long soft suck. A long low groan slips from Teri, she grabs a fistful of Evan’s hair and pulls him closer. Evans eyes stare deeply into hers; his voice is soft and laced with feeling. “Teri, Are you sure?” He glances at Anthony who nods “What colour are you?” Everything seems to still for a moment. Teri shivers and then smiles “Green, please Evan. Please.” Evans on edge, his hands shake as he tugs at his shorts; Anthony places a calming hand on his shoulder. He runs a hand down his back and over his hip pushing Evans shorts down so he can kick them off as he climbs between Teri’s legs. Anthony can’t keep his eyes off of Evan, he’s never seen him naked and the man is built like a god. His tan skin and muscles shine in the sunlight, his cock hang heavy and hard between his muscular thighs. Anthony leans in and whispers in her ear. “Look at him baby all hard and wet, dripping just for you.” Teri moans and rubs up against Evan, his hard cock sliding through her wetness. Evans trembles and groans “Fuck girl” She reaches down between them, wraps her hand around the base of his cock and squeezes, using their juices to stroke him. “Want you so bad Evan. Please.”

Teri’s hand slides off his length and over his hip, pulling Evan toward her. She wants to feel him inside her. He stares deeply into her eyes as his cock slowly presses against her entrance, he leans down and whispers. “God, you're so beautiful” He pushed in and Teri can’t help but blush and whimper at how easily he slides in. Evan slowly presses in until his hips are against her, sinking easily; her centre so soaked from her previous orgasm that her body it takes his thick length with little resistance. Teri slides her hands up and around his back under his arms, wrapping her hands around his shoulders, she grinds against him. Evan presses a kiss against her forehead and moans when Teri flexes her core around him. “Wanted this for so long” Evan groans, arms trembling a little next to Teri’s ears. “You feel so good, so soft, baby girl” Teri whines and digs her fingers into his shoulders. “Please Evan, please” Evan slowly pulls back, his cock sliding out till just the tip rests within her. He glances over and Anthony has lost his joggers and has his hand around his cock, slowly stroking it as he watches them. When their eyes meet Evan smiles and slams back into Teri, her body arching up as her head slams back in a silent scream and she digs her nails into Evan shoulders. Anthony can see the muscles in Evans body flex and flow as he thrusts deep and hard into Teri’s wet heat. Teri’s head is back, her eyes closed and her mouth slack and open.

Anthony kneels up by her head, his cock is hard and leaking in his hand. He runs his thumb over the wet slit of his cock and then slips his thumb over Teri’s lip. Teri licks at his thumb and opens her mouth, he slips his thumb in and presses her tongue down, she wraps her lips around it and sucks down hard. Evan is thrusting slow and hard, grinding into her between every thrust, Teri is whimpering and whining, her nails pulling and dragging down Evans back as she thrust up to meet him. Anthony slips his thumb from between her lips. He leans in close and breathes against her skin licking. “Such a good girl. Think you can handle us both?” Teri whines her head turning to meet his eyes, she licks her lips. “OH yes please” Anthony smiles and pats her cheek. He kneels up by her head, glancing over at Evan. “Colour Teri?” He taps the head of his cock against her lips. She hums low. “Green Sir. Please I want to taste you.” She opens her mouth letting him slip the tip in easily, she swirls her tongue around his length as he slowly presses in. She hums and moans around him. She knows Evan is watching and wants to put a show on for him. Evans legs shake, sweat forming in his lower back. He grabs a hold of Teri’s hips, digging his thumbs into her skin as he thrusts. Watching Teri take Anthony’s cock down her throat makes him groan. Anthony moves and places a hand on the back of Teri’s head, tangling fingers tight in her hair, he thrusts his cock between her lips slowly, till she gags pulling back and repeating the move. The way her walls are clenching around him; Evan's not going to last long. He groans, “Fuck you two are gorgeous. Not gonna last long” 

He changes his angle and shifts his hips and Teri keens her back arches up, there skin is slick with sweat. He slips a hand between them and strokes Teri’s clit. Teri is moaning around Anthony’s cock, arching her back, tears forming in the corner of your eyes. Anthony is panting and moans low “Gonna come baby. You’re just to good with that mouth.” Teri feels Anthony shoot his load, swallowing and licking around his length before he slips his spent wet cock from between her lips. Anthony slips his fingers in beside where Evans are stroking her clit, Teri keens and arches up. Begging “Please. please.” They both stroke either side of her and she whines and rocks her hips with their strokes. She clenches so hard around Evan when she orgasms that he almost collapses onto her. Her walls feeling like they were pulling him in deeper. Anthony’s fingers slip further down so he can press them in beside Evans cock as he thrust. Teri has a hand on Anthony’s arm and one on Evans shoulder her nails digging in. The feel of her around him and Anthony’s fingers rubbing against him push Evan over the edge, with a moan he let’s go. Pressed deep, holding himself inside her, he feels her body clenching and jolting around him. Teri’s arms slide off their shoulders, Evan presses and grinds against her a bit before slowly pulling out. He rolls over beside her, wrapping his arm across her hips and pressing himself against her side, he leans in and gently places kisses along her jaw. Anthony runs his fingers through Evans hair and smiles he stands on slightly wobbly legs and heads to the house. “Be right back” Teri sighs rolls over and presses her face to Evans chest happy and content.

Anthony returns with a blanket and some bottles of water. He glances between the two of them, settling beside Teri. He leans over and brushes hair off her sweating forehead placing a kiss on hers and then on Evans. He wraps the blankest around all of then. Whispering softly against Teri’s skin with a hint of concern. “You ok, princess?” Teri's smile is soft and small, that’s a new nickname and it makes her feel all warm and fuzzy. Its hard to open her eyes her cheek pressed to Evans chest, so she can’t see his face but she can feel his concern. “Was it too much? Did I push to hard?” She sighs. Her voice rough. “It was a lot” She licks her lips. “He presses a bottle of water against her lips. “Here have some water, you need to drink something, ok? Evan wraps strong arms around her and pulls her into a sitting position so she can drink. Anthony presses another bottle of water to Evans hand. “You too... You ok?” Evan nods, pressing a kiss to the top of Teri’s head and then reaching over place his hand over Anthony’s. “More then ok, promise” They drink their water, Teri the first to lay back down quickly followed by her boys, Evan wrapping himself around Teri’s back while she curls against Anthony’s chest. Anthony’s arm is stretched out over Teri’s head so he can brush his fingers through Evans hair his opposite hand resting over Teri’s hand over his heart. Evans grabs Anthony’s hand and pulls it down so he can brush his lips against his knuckles, whispering words of love. He then presses a gentle kiss against Teri’s shoulder. Whispering against her soft skin. “I love you” As he drifts off, he feels Teri press back against him and both Anthony and her at the same time repeat back. “Love you”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost my way with this one and may have gotten carried away. The next couple chapters are probably all smut and nothing but smut.
> 
> unedited we die like men

Their days mostly follow along with little changes. Now when Teri came into the office late at night to convince Evan to get some sleep, she often would take his hand and walk him past his room and to theirs so they could all curl up together. Anthony had slowly started to show Evan some of the other side of their relationship. Teri took to calling both Anthony and Evan Sir depending on what was going on. Evan telling Anthony he would be lying if he didn’t tell him it made his cock twitch every time, she did it. Anthony didn’t change the way he treated Evan, they were still friends and he considered them on mostly equal ground. Anthony had a lot of meetings with the touring company and Evan was busy with the studio exec’s discussing his next release and a possible tour. He made sure to tell them both how much he enjoyed not coming home to an empty house. For the first time in awhile Anthony was out late so Teri and Evan were just cuddled up on the couch waiting for him to come home. Teri had been receiving texts from Anthony off and on all day. They were on the couch watching a movie, and her phone had dinged again. She had smiled said Anthony was on his way home and disappeared up the stairs. Evan had paused the movie, and watched her as she practically skipped up the stairs. His phone dinged with a message from Anthony. “Rough day. I have asked Teri for something specific to help. Need you to know this won’t get dark but it will be something new for you. If you’re uncomfortable just tell me ok?” Evans curiosity is peaked and he replies immediately with just a quick “OK I’m green so far :D” Quickly distracted by Teri returning down the stairs, nude, hair down and flowing around her body and a pretty pink collar he had never seen before around her neck. He sat there in awe; he wasn’t sure what he was seeing. She smiled and leaned in to brush a kiss against his lips; then moved away. Anthony’s had a rough day he’s tired, he has a headache and he’s wondering if doing a solo tour was a good idea. He refuses to admit he misses having someone to bounce his jokes off. 

Teri moves to kneel in the centre of the room, settling down Evan can see as her body relaxes into position, kneeling her back straight, hands on her thighs and her head bowed slightly. Evans not sure he has ever seen her so relaxed and comfortable. He settles into the couch once more, not bothering to turn the movie back on. He picks his phone up and pulls up his social media, watching her out of the corner of one eye. Evan turned when he heard the door open to watch when Anthony walked in. He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders but his eyes lit up when he saw Teri and then he turned and his smile grew when his eyes met Evans. Anthony sighs. Seeing Teri waiting for him like this always made him smile, but seeing that Evan was sitting waiting as well made the entire moment so much better. “Hi Evan” He dropped his bag on the coffee table as he spoke. Walking over to Teri. “Hello princess.” Teri sat up a little straighter a blissful smile on her face, eyes still down cast and hands placed palms down on her thighs. Anthony slowly ran a hand over her head and down to cup her cheek lifting her chin to look into her eyes, she leans into his touch. “Were you a good girl today?” Teri’s smile is soft and her eyes full of love. “Yes Sir” He runs his thumb along her bottom lip, her eyes slipping closed and Evan can hear a small happy hum come from somewhere deep with in. “I’ve missed seeing you like this.” He leans down and places a kiss on her forehead. “Its been a long day.” A sadness washes over him and he knows by the look that crosses Teri’s eyes she has noticed it. “How can I help Sir?” There is a pause of a moment where they just stare into each others eyes. Evan feels guilty like he is seeing something he shouldn’t a private a moment just for them its obvious there is some silent communication going on. Anthony runs his thumb over her cheek then pulls his hand away. “I need a drink and to just relax with the people I love.” Stepping away he trails his hand down her neck, squeezing her shoulder. 

He sits down beside Evan. “Evan would you like to join me in a drink?” He places an arm across the back of the couch next to Evan and Evan moves closer to lean into him. “Sure, why not” Teri waits till he is sat and then stands. She is graceful and quiet as she makes her way over to Evans bar. Evan quietly asks if he is ok, is there anything he can do to help. Anthony shakes his head, then lifts a finger to tap at his temple. “its all in here. Just knowing you guys want to help helps. Just talk to me Evan” He pulls Evan closer and runs his fingers through his hair before pulling him in for a gentle slow kiss. Teri brings over their drinks and they separate she hands them each a drink then kneels once more on the floor between them. Anthony places a hand on her shoulder and she wraps her arms around his legs, head on his knee. Evan watches as Anthony relaxes, sipping his drink and running his fingers through Teri’s hair. They sit quietly for awhile till Anthony asks Evan how his day was. They talk about his upcoming release and the album he is working on. Evan starts talking about all sorts of things, his music, his channel, he tells a few stories about what’s gone on in his last couple sessions gaming with Brian, Nogla and Brock. He feels pretty good when he hears Anthony laughing about something stupid Nogla had said or the way Brock had whined and wanted to restart a game. Evan offers to order food and pulls out his phone, checking in he places an order. Anthony leans his head back, eyes slightly closed, running his fingers slowly through Teri’s hair. Tossing his phone onto the couch beside him, he reaches overtakes Anthony’s empty glass from his hand and then leans against Anthony’s side. “45 minutes” Anthony smiles and hums in acknowledgment of his words. Evan glances down at where Teri sits, even though she is completely nude and more or less wrapped around Anthony its not sexual. The rest of the night is somehow domestic and normal. Evan having a planned session with some of the guys, has to pull himself away from Anthony’s side. Giving them each a kiss on the cheek before he leaves. He goes to grab a drink from the kitchen before heading to his office. Glancing in to see Teri is now off the floor and sitting in Anthony’s lap. His head is resting on her shoulder and she is running her fingers through his hair. It’s a beautiful quiet moment between the two and it makes Evans heart skip a beat when he realizes just how much he really does love these two people. But he doesn’t want to interrupt so he heads off to his office with a smile. 

The next day Evans sits down with Teri and asks her to help him understand this lifestyle her and Anthony are in. He is fascinated by the way their relationship works and his curiosity about his own feelings have him needing more info. She sends him some links to blogs and pages that she follows, he isn’t surprised when he finds out there is even a number of lifstyler’s posting on Snapchat. For the first time in a while he creates a secret profile so he can surf and chat incognito. A few nights later Evan learned about how much Anthony liked to tie people up. He had brought a roll of his special ribbon with them just in case he got an opportunity. It was late one night and the house was quiet; Evan walked out of his studio and into the living room to find Teri nude and tied kneeling on the coffee table. The contrast of the dark ribbon against her pale skin with the sun light coming in the windows was beautiful. Anthony stood off to the side in just a pair of loose joggers; camera in hand when he saw Evan, he had placed a finger in front of his lips in the classic “shh” sign. Evan stopped moving as he walked into the room, his mouth going dry. From his angle she was folded over, kneeling away from him. her hands crisscrossed with ribbon behind her back, feet tucked under her. She looked like a gift; he could see how wet she was from where he stood. Anthony seeing him stand there walked over and tugged his hand getting him to walk closer, he leaned in and whispered. “Isn’t she beautiful like this. So pliant and obedient.” Evan nodded, his eyes never leaving her body. Anthony walks up beside Teri’s shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to her ear, he quietly whispers. “Teri… Evans here. Would you like him to touch you too?” He runs a heavy hand over her hip. She hums and he watches her fingers clench and release where they lay trapped behind her back. Her voice is low and quiet like she’s speaking from somewhere deep inside herself. “Yes please” Anthony chuckles. “You can touch her. If you want.” Evan stepped up, pressing a palm to the smooth skin of her lower back, she jumped slightly at his initial touch settling quickly. Teri trembles every nerve on fire as Evan ran his hands over her skin. A small humming almost a purr sound coming from her. His hand slides down over her back and over her one cheek then down brushing his finger tips over her wetness; she rocks back into his touch slightly as his hand slides back up and over the other cheek. Evan has seen this type of thing on the internet but never in person and never this close. He repeats the action, this time when his fingers brush between her legs he sinks his fingers deeper into her wetness, making her moan low he then returns to his pattern of slipping back up and over her other side. Anthony’s walked around them, telling Evan what the knots were called and the position she was kneeling in, Evan wasn’t paying attention he was too distracted by the way her body trembled and her wetness increased under his touch. It wasn’t till Anthony called his name that he realized he wasn’t paying attention. He looks over and Anthony is smirking and shaking his head; Evan is blushing and he has stopped petting Teri. His hand resting once more on the small of her back.

Anthony has set down the camera. At Evans acknowledgment, he steps around behind him. He brushes Evans hair to the side and presses a kiss to the back of Evans neck. His voice is quiet and low, Evan can feel his warm breath on his skin and it causes a shiver to run up and down his spine. “Isn’t she beautiful? Like a lovely gift just begging to be opened, to be used.” Evans hand runs over her body again as he nods. He speaks in a same quiet voice as Anthony. “God your girl is so beautiful. I’ve never seen her so quiet, so still.” Anthony slips his fingers under the bottom of Evans shirt, wrapping his hands around his hips and pulling their bodies together his hard cock fitting perfecting against Evans ass. He kisses and licks along Evans neck making him moan low and tilt his head to the side to give him more access. “Our girl Evan.” He presses a kiss between each word. “Our. Girl.” Anthony’s hands roam under the edge of Evans waistband, warm and gentle, dipping over his hips and down, cool hands sliding along the v of muscle under the front of his shorts. Evan widens his stance; afraid he will topple over as his knees wobble. He can’t help but to rock his hips back and then up, hoping Anthony hands will slip further down. Anthony’s breath is warm against his ear and Evan groans. “You should see how quiet and still she can be when asked. Keep touching her, I know how much you love the feel of her skin.” Evan runs his hands down Teri’s outer thighs and then up along the back, fingers on the out side and thumbs tucked between her thighs. Anthony presses himself against his back looking over his shoulder at Teri. Teri’s thighs twitch, she’s breathing heavy and rocking slightly into his touch. Evans hands stop just tucked under her cheeks, his thumbs rub circles on either side of her outer lips making her quietly moan His thumbs delve closer, deeper and pulling her open slightly, she whimpers and Anthony groans against his skin, as he sucks and bites into his shoulder. “Look at what you’re doing to her, Evan. She so hot and wet for you. Such a good girl”


	12. Chapter 12

Evan slips one thumb through Teri’s wet heat rubbing slowly up and down, enjoying the sounds she makes as the calloused pad of his thumb makes contact with her clit the little button of nerves twitching under his touch. He groans at the feel of how slick she is with her need and his cock twitches. Teri can’t move from her position, can’t open her legs any wider to allow him more access, she’s just rocking back into his touch as much as she can, thighs trembling and a near constant low whining whimper comes from deep with in her. Anthony, pulls one hand free of Evans shorts, tugging up his shirt, forcing him to stop touching Teri for a moment as he pulls the shirt over his head and tosses it away. Evan’s hand returns to rest on the small of her back the other returns to stroking through her heat. He presses his back against Anthony’s strong warm chest. The hand in Evans shorts finally wraps around his hard length and slides down to the base and squeezed. Anthony’s other hand trails down his back and shoulder, raising goosebumps on Evans skin before gliding around and over his chest. He circles Evans nipple, gently squeezing it between his fingers, then rolling and tugging. Evan whines his cock twitches in Anthony’s hand, he squeezes and strokes up and down, rolling his thumb over the tip. “Fuck Anthony.” Anthony chuckles and squeezes and strokes him again. He can’t keep himself from grinding against Evan and growls low against Evans skin when he grinds back. He licks a stripe up Evans neck, nibbles on his ear and breathes against his skin. “She’s not allowed to cum until we say. We can tease her and touch her, or do nothing at all. Gonna let you decide Evan.” Evan can’t bite back the moan and whine he makes when Anthony’s hand tightly strokes his hard cock. 

Evan is at a cross roads and can barely think. Anthony can tell, but he wants to push him just a little and see what choice he’s going to make. Teri’s skin tingles with excitement, Evan’s hand movements had still when Anthony had spoken; she slowly rocks against his hold and whines for him to keep doing what he was doing. She knows she shouldn’t beg, its against the rules but she can’t help to try and get him to keep touching her. Anthony rolls Evans nipple between his thumb and finger then slides his hand down over Evans body; he wraps his finger’s around Evans hip and presses up against him again this time with more pressure as he strokes his cock. Evan bucks up into Anthony’s hand and then presses back into his body. His legs are already shaking his cock hard and dripping in Anthony’s fist. Evan rubs his thumb side to side over her clit and Teri keens and whines. She is so wet its dripping down her thighs, he keeps flicking and rubbing back and forth. Teri groans and trying to spread her legs she curls her body down, pressing her hips up for his touch. Evan leans his head back against Anthony shoulder, turning his head he whines low. “God Anthony don’t stop please.” Anthony’s slowly stroking Evans cock and grinding against him, he pushes Evans shorts off his hips and they slide down to the floor. Teri’s so close, her breath stutters her orgasm starts to build and build and she’s whining and saying his name over and over. Evan pulls his thumb away, and Teri keens and whines. Anthony tsks, “Teri” His voice is rough and deep and Teri stops moving and goes quiet immediately, her forehead drops to the table top; body trembling. He turns his head and his eyes meeting Evans, brown eyes glazed over and pupils blown wide. Evans eyes move from Anthony’s eyes to his lips and back. Anthony leans in and Evan moves to meet him, lips gently meeting and tongues teasing. The kiss was sensual but gentle, a sharing of the affection and passion they share for each other. Both moaning into the kiss. Anthony pulls Evans lip with his teeth gently groaning in want when Evan’s hand found its way to his hip to squeeze and pull him forward so he can grind back against him, pressing them impossibly close. Breathing heavy, pulling away for air Anthony trails feather-like kisses along the side of his neck and down over his shoulder. Anthony noticing how Evan shivers at the spot between his shoulder and neck; he sucks a deep purple mark there in his tanned skin. Evan can’t help the sound that he makes, or the way his body reacts and trembles against Anthony’s.

Evan slips the hand on Anthony’s hip under the edge of his joggers. Anthony’s eyes moving up to meet Evans once more the hand on Evans cock stills. He whispers low against his skin “Evan?” Evan groans he’s incredibly nervous and it shows in his voice “Please Anthony I… I want to touch you.” He swallows and closes his eyes. In all this time he hasn’t touched Anthony. Anthony’s breathless and moans “Ya? Ok. Ok.” He lets go, Evan turning as he steps back, he reaches for his waist band but Evans hands are there first. Evan tugs the pants down over his hips “Slow down Evan, fuck” Anthony walks them the few steps to the couch. “Want you so bad, fuck” He grabs Evan and drops him on the couch, he sits down beside him and turns, running his hand through Evans hair. He pulls him close to continue kissing him, his fingers running through Evans hair and tugging gently to hear Evan moan. Evan tugs once more on his waist band. Anthony pulls something from his pocket and then lifts his hips and Evan pulls away and kneels quickly slipping them the rest of the way off and turns back to him. His eyes go big when he realizes he’s pretty much eye level to Anthony’s cock. Anthony wraps a hand around his cock and can’t help the moan and groan he makes when he squeezes and then stroke the length. The friction is exactly what he needs. He looks down and notices Evan staring, so he strokes his cock again squeezing and pressing a drop of pearly fluid out the tip. The very sight of Evan on the floor between his legs makes him growl low. Evan swallows and his mouth drops open slightly. “Evan, you ok? What’s your colour?” Evan shakes his head, eyes scanning up from Anthony’s cock to his face, he licks his lips. “Ya, am green.” Anthony runs his thumb through the slit on the end of his cock, spreading the wetness around and then strokes his hard length again. He runs a hand through Evans hair, tugging gently. “You gonna stay down there and watch or?” Evan blinks up at him and presses a palm to himself. A whimper comes from Teri, both of them glance over to see she’s watching them, eyes wide. Anthony watches Evans demeanour change the look in his eyes predatory. His eyes sparkle as his hands make their way up Anthony’s legs, pushing his knees apart and them running his fingers and along his inner thighs. Anthony’s head falls back against the couch a breathless “Fuck” rumbles from deep with in. Evan chuckles at his reaction, sliding his hands back down his thighs and up again. Evan suddenly feels powerful, Teri is hot and wet and left wanting after his touch and the sounds Anthony is making just from the touch of his hands on his skin make him feel bold. He places a kiss on each of Anthony’s knees. He glances over his shoulder at Teri and winks, making her smile and bite her lip; Anthony’s hand runs through his hair. Evan starts to turn back and he feels fingers tighten and twist grabbing a fist full of the raven strands. Evan whines, his eyes going big. Anthony leans down, pulling Evan closer and growls. “Don’t be a tease Evan.” 

He tugs gently and grabs Evans shoulder with his other hand pulling him up and into his lap. Evans heart races and the tone in his voice sends a spark through his body, his hard cock rubs up against Anthony’s, his eyes slam shut and he falls forward against him hands wrapping around his shoulders. Anthony drags Evan into a passionate kiss, using the tight hold on his hair to hold him against him. The kiss is all tongue and teeth and they both groan and rock against each other. Evans hands slide down Anthony’s chest and over his nipples, he pulls and tugs making Anthony groan and arch his back. The hand in Evans hair loosens as they both pull away to breath, foreheads touching and panting for air. Evans hand shakes slightly as it slides further down Anthony’s chest and Anthony pulls back. “Evan you don’t have to do anything. You still green?” Evan looks up his eyes meeting Anthony’s as he wraps his hand gently around Anthony’s cock. His voice is quiet. “Ya, am good” Anthony’s eyes slam shut and Evan squeezes lightly before running his hand up the length. Anthony’s cock is thick, hot and smooth in his fist, at this angle Evan realizes it’s a bit like jerking himself. He strokes Anthony the way he likes it, twisting his wrist and thumbing over the tip. He wants to make him feel as good as he has made him feel. Anthony slides a hand between them and grasps Evan length, Evans hands stuttering to a stop when Anthony strokes the full length of his cock. Anthony pulls Evan back in to resume kissing, he tugs his hair and then release his hold. Evan hears a click and then something cool and slick flows over his cock, he jerks away to see Anthony’s pouring lube on both their cocks. The slick slide of the liquid makes his hips jerk; he attempts to bite off a high-pitched whine. Anthony grabs Evans hip and pulls them even closer, he wraps his large hand around both their cock and strokes, Evans head falls down against his shoulder, as his hips rut up into Anthony. His voice is rough and he bites down on Anthony’s shoulder “Oh Fuck. Anthony. That feels amazing” 

Anthony tightens his grip, fingers slipping and sliding over the veins and ridges. His squeezes at the base of their cocks and up his fist tight as he lets the heads pop between his fingers. The tight grip of Anthony hand and the feel of the rub and heat of his cock, makes Evan groan and rut up into the tight heat of his fist. He presses wet open mouth kisses to Anthony’s shoulder and neck. His hips rut up, rubbing their cocks together harder, Evans thighs tremble. Anthony wraps a hand around Evans waist then moved it lower, brushing over Evan’s ass, he squeezes gently. His hand doesn’t stay there long, sliding over the rest of his body, his shoulders, his ribs, his chest. Every touch of his hands sends shock-waves through Evans body as he shivers and shakes. Anthony’s hand slides up his back, his fingers spread wide a warm calming weight. Evan reaches down between them and adds his hand to the pattern, stroking both of them, his hand following behind Anthony’s. Anthony moans low “Evan, fuck. So good so fucking good.” Evan can feel Anthony’s thighs tense and shake, to match his own. Evans moans and whines “Fuck Anthony, gonna. Gonna cum” Evan runs his thumb over toe tip of Anthony’s cock, twisting his wrist and brushing tight fingers under the edge of the head of his cock. Anthony’s eyes slam shut, Evan stroking just his cock now as he strokes Evans. Watching Anthony fall apart for him drives him over the edge, both of them gasping and shaking as their orgasms rock threw them. Anthony’s eyes slam open in time to see himself cum over Evans fist, across his belly and thighs. Evan moans at the sight, his own cock dribbling out one more weak stream as Anthony strokes him through his orgasm. Anthony grins and pulls Evan in for a passionate kiss, moaning low against his lips.

A whimper comes from across the room, and Anthony smirks pulling away from the kiss. “Oh, Teri baby. You been just stuck watching us all this time.” He reaches out and grabs a shirt, wiping them both off, glancing back at Teri then at Evan. They both stand in unison and make their way to where Teri is still kneeling. Evan makes his way to her head and Anthony to her back. Teri’s eyes are slightly glazed over, sunk deep into sub space, the feel of the rope on her skin and watching Anthony and Evan together. Teri moans low and rocks her hips, pressing her thighs tightly together for the friction. Evans kneels down and runs his fingers over Teri’s hair placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Large calloused hands run over her shoulders and arms over and around the ribbon tied there; Anthony squeezes her fingers and she squeezes back. Lifting her head, she blinks a few times to focus, before she zeros in on Evans brown eyes. A small hum comes from deep with in her chest as she smiles, Evan smiles at her and places a gentle hand on her cheek she leans into his touch. His gaze and touch are gentle as Anthony’s soothing hands run over her body, slowly loosening and untying her bindings. He hums and speaks softly as he works. “Such a good girl, princess.” Teri whimpers low, Evan leaning forward to place soothing kisses on her face as Anthony moves her arms from their position. She flexes her fingers and twists her wrists as he removes the binding, rubbing and massaging her arms and shoulder. He moves her arms from behind her back and rubs circles on her hips and lower back as he helps her sit up. She sways forward and Evan moves quickly, pulling her against his chest. Anthony presses gentle kisses to her shoulders and spine. Evan is a little worried glancing up, when his and Anthony’s eyes meet over her shoulder Anthony smiles. “Its ok Evan. Teri’s fine. Aren’t you baby?” Teri sits up but wobbles a bit, the look on her face one of pure bliss. She licks her lips. “I’m fine.” She leans in and places a gentle kiss on Evans lips whispering. “That was really hot” Evan can’t help but blush. Anthony easily slips her from Evans hold and picks her up. “See. He kisses her cheek and she settled into his arms snuggling into his chest. “Come on Evan, lets take her upstairs and we can show her what a good girl she has been.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey Anthony what was all that stuff you were talking about last night?” Evan’s laying sprawled across the bed, phone in hand, a sheet the only thing covering his lower body. Anthony is in the connected master bath, white terry cloth towel wrapped low on his hips as he gets ready for another business meeting. “hmmm?” Anthony sticks his head out the door. “Which stuff when?” Evan sits up, tugging the sheet over his lap and laughs. “Wow. You forgot already?” Anthony is wandering around the room gathering up his clothes and tosses a sock at his head that Evan easily dodges. “Was kind of distracted asshole.” Evan tosses the sock back, laughing and blushing. “So was I, that’s why I am asking what you were talking about. Something about positions and knots?” Anthony drops the towel off his hips as he reaches for his boxers and Evan can’t take his eyes off of him. Anthony had been going to the gym with him as well as lifting on the equipment Evan had out back. And it was really starting to show, in all the right ways. “Oh, you mean Shibari, rope bondage. Well last night was ribbon but same thing. Its one of my favourite things. And one of the first scenes I ever did with Teri.” He pauses for a second and sits on the edge of the bed a small smile on his face as he remembers, he grabs his phone and pulls up a photo to show Evan from that night. “In Toronto if you can believe that.” Evan smiles at the way Anthony’s eyes have lit up as he remembers. Glancing at the photo his jaw practically drops open. “Wow. That’s beautiful.” Anthony’s voice is hushed when he turns the phone back around. “Ya it was perfect. You should see the blown-up version” Evan really does think that trip to Toronto was the best decision Anthony ever made. “That early? I mean Teri has explained a lot about this lifestyle and stuff. Helped me look some stuff up, and they push the trust aspect and going slow…?” Anthony rubs his hand over the back of his head, chuckles and nods. “Ya well, we never have done things like other people do. But it works for us.” Evan slides a foot over and nudges up against Anthony’s leg. “It works good, you guys are like the kids say “couple goals”.” Evan does air quotes making Anthony laugh again. “Shit head” He drops his hand on Evans foot and rubs it. “Ya its been a lot of work bur we both wanted it to work. So, what do you want to know? And from what side? I mean you could ask Teri about the positions and stuff; she could point you to some websites. Rope is one of those things that effects the people involved in different ways. The way a Rigger feels is different then what a rope bunny feels.” Anthony stands and continues dressing. Evan sits back and thinks. “I can hear those gears from here Evan. Listen for me it's a sensual thing, the power, the trust, and the intimacy you can have with your partner. There is nothing like feeling that much trust and love from your partner. And I know Teri says it's relaxing and stress relieving it makes her brain quiet." Evan nods, eyes still closed; Anthony finishes dressing, but doesn’t take his eyes of Evan. He can tell he is thinking, the muscle in his cheek bounces when he thinks to hard. Anthony want to walk over and brush it away but he decides against it. As he slips his shirt on Evan finally quietly speaks. “Umm. I might be interested in that.” Anthony smiles and leans down, placing a kiss on Evans cheek and offers to show him, whenever he is ready. Evan had nodded grabbing Anthony and pulling him in for a gentle kiss before he leaves for the day. Spending the rest of the day down the rabbit hole of Shibari on the internet. Anthony’s words and what he saw with Teri had peaked Evans interest both at the idea of doing the tying and now at being the one tied. Evan poking Anthony that night at dinner and laughed at the look on his face as he turned his phone for him to see his recent searches. “You Sir have corrupted me and my phone” 

It’s the middle of the week and the boys have been having quiet meetings every night after dinner. Teri just keeps herself busy with the graphics and art she has been working on and plays some solo games. She does catch herself listening quietly from down the hallway, curious abut what they are up too. Little does Teri know the boys are making all sorts of plans. Too tired to actually go to bed she was curled up on the couch, headphones on and eyes closed listening to soft music. Evan walks down the hall heading to the kitchen for a drink and is stopped mid step when he notices her in the couch. The room is lit only by the rays of the sunset through the patio doors, like a cat Teri is curled up in a sunbeam. Her hair is spread out around her and the suns reflection makes her look angelic. He is drawn to her, making his way quietly across the room, he kneels down beside her and gently tucks a few loose curls behind her ear. Teri mumbles and rolls over and Evan laughs, he grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it over her body. He knows he should tell her to go to bed, but he and Anthony are almost done there thing and he knows she doesn’t like to sleep alone. Placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head he goes and grabs a drink and heads back to the office. Anthony looks up as Evan steps through the door. “Everything ok? You took a bit” Evan nods, smiles and brushes a hand over Anthony shoulder before he sits down at the computer. “Teri’s a sleep on the couch, I tucked her in. We’re almost done right? I kind of want to take her to bed and curl up too.” Anthony nods. “Ya, I think we have it worked out. You sure you want to do this?” Evan leans over and places a hand on Anthony’s knee, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over his skin. “Come on Anthony this was kind of my idea. Of course, I want to. Even found the perfect place for us to go that we can have fun with a bit of confidentiality.” Anthony sighs and stretches and Evan’s distracted watching the muscles in his shoulders and arms roll. Anthony blushes when he catches Evan staring, Evan is so fit and attractive, he still doesn’t understand why Evan finds him attractive but that is his personal bias and he knows it. He drops his hand over Evans and gives it a squeeze, Evan mimicking his and squeezing his leg. “I do believe the true answer to your unsaid question Anthony is…” He licks his lips catching and holding eye contact with Anthony. ‘I am green Sir.” He blushes and drops his eyes and Anthony chuckles, picking his hand up and kissing his knuckles. “OK, so tomorrow we set the plan in motion. One complete outfit for Teri and then before we leave for our meetings Friday, we leave her with our instructions?” Evan nods, he eyes the roll of rope tucked under the desk. 

Thursday morning the boys each kiss Teri on the cheek as they head out in the same UBER. They are laughing and joking around as they walk out to the car. Evan glances back at the house for a second, but Anthony grabs his arm and drags him away. Anthony shoves Evan towards the car. In a whisper “Stop looking back at her, you’re going to give us away.” She’s very confused because she knows both their itineraries usually, and doesn’t remember either of them having meetings for the rest of this week. She watches as they leave, laughing and joking around. Teri’s mind is running through possible reasons they have both left together. She spends the next few hours, trying to concentrate on anything, her art, the merch line she’s helping designing for Evan’s next drop even just a game on her phone. Failing miserably, she gives up and goes for a swim, before settling on a blanket in the shade with some quiet music to try and meditate away her nerves. She has no reason to be jealous, Anthony and her have been through so much. But he’s been so quiet the last week and he and Evan have been spending a lot of time alone. No jealousy would be silly, she and Evan had spent a lot of time together when Anthony was busy with the tour promotors too, maybe Anthony just wanted the same kind of time to grow his relationship with Evan. Things have been so wonderful, they have all been so happy. Evan is ready to release his new music and new merch, the announcement of Anthony’s tour has been hinted at and is to be announced before the end of the month, along with a new merch line. And Teri is just happy to be a support for both the boys, she’s never safer or happier. She hakes her head, sits up straighter and tries once more to concentrate on her breathing and turn off her brain. She is still laying out by the pool when the boys come home. Evan takes all the bags and drags everything to the office to start the set up. Anthony makes his way through the house searching for her as soon as they step in the door. They have only been gone a couple hours but he has had a weird feeling in his gut since the moment they left the house. Anthony notices, a half drank cup of coffee still on the island beside her tablet, cushions on the floor beside the couch and sketch pads strewn about the coffee table. This sort of random debris left scattered around is not her usual style, its obvious to him from experience that she has been agitated and anxious while they were gone.

Teri hears the sliding doors open and someone stepping out and walking towards where she is laying. Anthony notices she has only her phone and headphones with her, so he walks over quietly trying not to interrupt if she is meditating or sleeping. Not surprisingly when he stands over her a small smile slowly slides across her lips and her eyes slide open, the crystal blue colour taking his breath away like always. She pops her headphones out; her smile grows as their eyes meet. “Hey.” He smiles down at her ‘Hey yourself. You ok?” She blinks, sits up and frowns. “Mostly.” She shrugs and looks down at her fingers as she tugs on a loose thread hanging off the blanket. That’s not the answer he wanted and her behaviour throws him off. He crouches down and places his hand over hers. “What’s up?” Her eyes slowly move towards his hand over hers, and up his arm. “Nothing.” Anthony shakes his head. “That’s a lie. And we don’t lie to each other?” Teri licks her lips and nods. “Nothing specific.” Anthony doesn’t like that answer either, the next couple days are supposed to be fun and exciting and he knows once she knows what’s going on, she will be excited. But first he needs to know what’s going on. He sits down and runs his hand up her arm, smiling. “Talk?” She sighs and leans into his space, so he pulls her over and into his lap. She snuggles against his chest and sighs. When she finally speaks, her voice is quiet and small “I’m sorry Anthony.” Anthony hums and runs his hand over her back “You two have been alone a lot?” She pauses and tries to decide how to say this. “I love you, but I’ve been feeling left out, like you’re hiding something from me. And I don’t like it.” Teri actually pouted; it took everything for Anthony not to laugh. “Teri, really?” She presses her face against his chest. “It’s dumb. I know.” Anthony shakes his head, realizing she can’t see it. “No not dumb. You’re right sweetheart.” He tucks a curl behind her ear and lifts her head so he can see her eyes. “Oh?” Anthony watches as she lightly chews her bottom lip. “Damn it, Teri. You’re gonna ruin the fun, Evans been working so hard.” She blushes and looks at the house and then back and him. He runs his thumb over her bottom lip pulling it from between her teeth, leaning in close. “Can you wait just a little longer my love?” His lips brush gently over hers and she smiles into the kiss. “Ok.” He drops a kiss to her forehead and pulls away. “There’s my girl. I promise nothing bad only good” Teri smiles again and nods. “So, it’s a secret but a good secret?” Anthony laughs and nudges her hip, pushing her off his lap. “Yes, a secret but that’s all you’re getting out of me. Now let’s go in and find something to do.” He stands and holds his hand out to help her stand. When she reaches out, he takes her hand pulls her up and then throws her over his shoulder. “I know exactly what I want to do to take your mind of things.” Teri fake struggles and giggles as he carries her in the door and up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Its been a rough couple of weeks.

There’s a quiet knock on the door and Teri wraps herself tighter around Anthony, a sheet tangled around and spread over there lower halves. The door slowly opens and Evan quietly walks in. Anthony cracks an eye open and waves him closer, other arm wrapped tightly around Teri’s shoulders. Evan climbs into the bed beside Anthony, who reaches out and pulls him closer. Evan leans up and kisses Anthony’s cheek then leans over and kisses the tip of Teri’s head. She hums and smiles in her sleep and settles. Evan smiles at Anthony. “Everything ok now?” Anthony nods “Ya. She had freaked herself out over nothing.” Evan makes a face a pokes Anthony “Nothing?” Swiping at and then grabbing Evans hand Anthony sighs. “Ok. Ok. It was our fault, all that time locked away and then taking off today had her thinking all bad things.” Evan sighs voice soft “Shit.” Anthony rubs his shoulder and sighs. “Its ok, she’s going to be so excited. I can not wait for tomorrow night.” Evan climbs out of bed and heads back to the door, looking back he notices Anthony slipping out from under Teri. He tucks his pillow under her head and pulls the sheet up over her shoulders. Evan can hear him telling her to sleep and only have good dreams and she hums quietly as he leans down and presses a kiss to the top of her head. Anthony looks up and the two share a smile before leaving her behind. Heading out the door, back to the office to go over everything just one more time. Evan just hopes all their plans and sneaking around are going to go as well as they hoped. 

A few hours later Teri wakes up snuggling a pillow instead of Anthony, disappointed but too warm and cozy to stay that way for long. She lay there for a few moments and slowly remembers being tucked in before Anthony left, she also thinks she remembers Evan being there for a bit. After climbing out of bed and slipping into an old shirt of Evans and a pair of shorts she goes in search of her boys. She finds them in the kitchen, Evan is sitting in his usual spot at the island and Anthony has his head in the Fridge. They both look up when she walks in and she stops and laughs. “Did I interrupt something? You both look a little like deer caught in the headlights.” Evan smiles and laughs. “Nope. In fact, we were just wondering if one of us should come wake you up.” She walks over to her usual spot and swings up onto the stool, she notices an envelope with her name on it. She slowly reaches out and pokes at it looking over at Evan and then at Anthony. Evan blushes, ducks and looks down at his phone, Anthony winks and nods his head. Snatching up the envelope she pops it open and pulls out the papers inside. She can’t help but smile as she reads the note inside. A love letter from her two boys with different sections wrote obviously by each of them. She blushes as she reads their glowing words and affectionate memories of their times so far together. Evans note even mentions that the next day was 4 months from their first encounter and from when Evan had realized just how much he loved them. Teri blushes as she reads their words. It seems the boys had a plan for this anniversary and it included some interesting things. It was very reminiscent of her first “date” with Anthony. The second page is a list of plans and directions for the next day. She learns that somewhere in the house is a completely new outfit for her to wear, new clothes, lingerie and even shoes that Evan and Anthony have picked out for her. They are going for dinner and then to a club for drinks and dancing. At the end of the night there will be more surprises in store. They both had early meetings the next day but would be home before 4, the car would be there to pick them up at 6. She goes over the list of rules for the night and blushes but nods her head. 

Anthony clears his throat and she looks up, eyes meeting his. He steps forward and taps the paper and raises an eye brow. “So, you up for it?” She nods and hears a low growl from Evan realizing he has stood and is now right beside her, she blushes and her eyes drop to the floor. Evan tuck his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up he walks close enough she can feel his clothes against her skin. “Use your words. Are you ok with this Teri?” She can’t help but blink a few times and stare at him in mild confusion. Evan has obviously taken some pointers from Anthony. “Yes, I’m ok with it. I trust you.” She glances over to Anthony. “I trust you both” Evans hand slides from under her chin around to cup her cheek, he leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek and whispers against her skin. “I love you” She feels a hand run through her hair and tug her slightly away from Evan, Anthony is now on her other side. “You’re such a good girl. I love you and tomorrows going to be so much fun.” They spent the rest of the night having a quiet dinner and cuddling on the couch till the boys had a gaming session, she was disappointed but it was their last session till the following week. The entire weekend had been set aside for just the three of them to be together, no interruptions.

Teri was incredibly excited about the night to come but something told her Evan was just as excited. He had woken up early and been up and wandering around the house for hours before she got up. Anthony being Anthony had just slept away like it was a day like any other. She had slipped out of bed with a quick kiss to his cheek and after searching for Evan found him working out on the weights, he had set up out on the other side of the pool. He had his music on, earbuds in, so she kind of snuck up behind him and watched as he worked out. The way his muscles flexed and flowed, his wide shoulders glistening in the sun. She pulled out her phone and took a quick video as he finished up. She was watching it over when he turned and noticed her for the first time, she giggles and tries to hide her phone. Evan reaches out, quick, and snatches Teri’s phone away. “What did you do?” He clicks the video and blushes. “Wow, that’s me huh?” He reaches up and brushes fingers through his hair. Teri notices a mark on his wrist for the first time. She grabs the hand holding her phone and flips his hand back and forth. “Evan? What the heck? Are these rope marks on your wrists?” Evan blushes and pulls his hand out of hers. “Maybe?” Teri just stares, she’s never seen any rope around Evan ever. She’s standing there holding her phone and Evan is pretty sure he can hear her brain spinning. He reaches his hand out, cupping her jaw and running a thumb over her cheek, she tilts her head into his touch with a soft purr like hum. He smiles and leans in close, lips brushing against her cheek. “You’ll find out more tonight.” Her eyes light up “Oh? Oh? Ok…” Evan chuckles his voice low, he grabs his towel and steps away. As he walks in the door he yells over his shoulder “I’m going to shower. Send me a copy of that maybe it will make the fans drool on Insta almost as much as you just were.”

The boys had each kissed her before leaving for their meetings, each reminding her to behave and telling her they loved her in their own ways. Anthony had lifted her chin up and gently kisses her lips and her forehead leaning down to pull her close and growl whispering in her ear. “I love you baby. You better behave today.” The new clothes are upstairs in Evans room, Teri had glanced in and the bed was covered in boxes and bags. She was not allowed to look in the bags before they were home at 4. Leaving her hours to wander around the house and get ready. Not knowing what she was wearing left her full of questions. Hair up or down, make up colours, so many questions. She had stood at the foot of the bed for a long time just staring at the bags before finally turning and walking away. She managed to keep her nose out of the bags. She tidied the house, did some laundry and paced around the house. She went for a swim, made and ate a light lunch, attempted to read and paced the house. Finally, she wandered into Evan room, making a bee line for the master bathroom and the huge tub within. She turned on some low music and ran a hot bath, pouring in some oils and grabbing all her supplies. Cringing a bit from the heat she slowly sinks into the water. She lays back sinking below the bubbles and finally feels like she is relaxing. By the time Anthony and Evan get home Teri is as calm as she can be, freshly showered and shaved, hair washed and ready to be styled and she is very ready for her surprise.

They find her sitting on the floor, bags and boxes still cover the bed top. Evan hands her two bags. “This is the only clothes you’re going to wear tonight.” Anthony laughs and hands her a box. “Shoes for the princess.” They wave her back to her own room, already planning on showering and dressing in Evans. She opens the first smaller bag, reaches in and comes out with a very small handful of of satiny material, her mind goes back to Toronto and a g-string with a phoenix embroidered on the front panel. This time she finds a pair of skimpy thong panties that tie on the sides and she giggles as she unfolds them, instead of a phoenix there is an owl wings wide out in flight. Where the heck did they find these? It makes her wonder if this is Evans way of saying this part of her was his tonight, she doesn’t know what all the plans are for tonight and the weekend. It doesn’t matter because she gets a feeling its going to be a lot of fun. She slips on the panties and then reaches for the other bag. The dress is a little black number, form fitted to her hips and then flaring out to land just above her knees with a corset style back and a low-cut front. She can’t help but do a little spin in front of the mirror, noticing if she isn’t careful the skirt flies up easily. She will have to keep that in mind when she is dancing. Loving the way, the strings run over her back and shoulders, she carefully spins her hair up and into a up do. Peeking into the box her jaw drops when she sees the shoes and she has to sit down. She checks the outside of the box for a logo and sees non. There is no way these are real she thinks. Remembering going shopping with Evan and Anthony on Rodeo Drive, both men having an affection for designer clothes. Popping into stores that sold clothes that cost as much as a house or car back in Canada. The boys had convinced her to try on Louboutin shoes and she had tried very hard to not scratch them or fall off the heels of the really high ones. Finally convincing them she didn’t need any new shoes and walking away wishing she had a reason or the ability to spend that kind of money on shoes. Of course, Anthony knew she had always had an affection for the red soled brand. It seems that now she did have new shoes and a reason to wear them and these were the exact ones she had been lusting after. Her boys certainly knew how to spoil her. She slips the shoes on and does another spin in front of the mirror, noting the way they made her legs look longer and her butt more prominent, turning slightly back and forth. She quickly spins her curls up into an up do so the back of her dress will be visible. For the finishing touch she slips the phoenix necklace From Anthony on. She smiles at the person she sees in the mirror.

She hears the boys head downstairs and checks the time 5:30. She double checks her make up, just a simple black winged eye liner and some light pink gloss on her lips. Evan is a bit of a nervous wreck, he really wants to night to go well, wants to show both Anthony and Teri how much they mean to him. He reaches in his pocket and squeezes the box with in, taking a stabilizing breathe. Anthony walks over to the bar and pours them both a drink while they wait for Teri. He can tell Evan is nervous. Anthony hands Evan his drink, their fingers brush and the both stop for a second and smile. Anthony places his hand on Evans arm. “Its gonna be great, we are going to have fun. Calm the fuck down.” Evan blushes, his eyes roaming over Anthony’s form, he’s been working out just enough to build up some bulk in his upper body, he’s a thick boy in all the right ways. “You look really good tonight Anthony.” He leans in and places a kiss on his cheek pulling away when he hears a sound on the stairs. Teri pause at the top of the stairs. Evan had just kissed Anthony’s cheek and both of them had turn when they heard her at the top of the stairs. In unison they both whispered “Wow” Sure they had chosen this outfit but they were still left breathless at the sight of her. Evan and Anthony are both dressed impeccably, designer casual with Evan in black pants a grey shirt and a black bomber style jacket and Anthony in grey pants, a black shirt, and a grey jacket. When Teri stepped off the last step the entire room went quiet as they all took in the other appearance. This was the first time they had dressed up and gone out in a long time and their first time on an actual date where the three of them left the house. 

“You look amazing.” Anthony walks over and kisses Teri on the lips. She smiles and whispers “Thank you, Sir.” Evan walks over wraps an arm around her waist and bites lightly on her neck, whispering against her skin. “You do. You look good enough to eat.” Teri giggles and blushes. “Save your appetite for later, Sir.” Evan feels something stir deep inside, smiles and glances at Anthony, enjoying the way that word makes him feel. He growls low against her neck and drags his teeth over her pulse point. “Oh don’t you worry because you my dear are our dessert.” Anthony laughs and runs a hand from her hip to her chest, leaning down to licks and nibble the other side of her neck. “Save some for me, you.” Teri moans and sways between them. They fawn over her some more, getting her to spin, asking her if she likes the clothes, and the shoes. Evan slips a hand up her thigh teasing along the side of her panties. His voice drops low and he asks “Do you like them? Made just for you.” Teri makes a purr sound. “I do like them very much, Sir.” When the car gets to the house, the three of them all get in the back. Teri is squished in the middle but she doesn’t mind at all. She enjoyed feeling small with both of them around her.


	15. Chapter 15

Anthony has his arm draped across the back of the seat, his fingers lightly running across the side of her neck. While Evan has one large hand firmly on her thigh, every so often he would give her thigh a squeeze or run his fingers across the skin of her inner thigh. Teri squeezes her thighs together and wiggles in her seat, every time Anthony’s finger’s brush over her neck she shivers and gets goosebumps. Evan smirks as he could tell Teri is getting turned on from where his hand was. He kept squeezing and moving his hand up and down her thigh. After a few minutes of teasing, he slid his hand underneath her dress and further up her thigh. Anthony leans closer his breath is warm against her skin as he whispers. “What colour are you baby?” She glances over to Evan and up at the driver then turns to meet his eyes. Her voice is very quiet and breathless. “Green, Sir.” She can feel his smile against her skin as his fingers run along her neck. He leans in, lips hovering against her ear. “Open your legs for him, princess.” The sound of his husky voice and the feel of his warm breath against her ear make her tremble. Teri glances at the rear-view mirror, blushing as she obeys him and opens her legs for them. Evans hand slides further up, he runs his fingers over the thin material hiding her sex. Both of them sigh and wish the layer of fabric wasn’t in the way. “Good girl.” Anthony smiles, watching a pink blush rush up her body, she glances over at him, her eyes shine brightly at the rush of excitement those words cause. Evan doesn’t waist much time teasing her over her panties. He easily slips his hand inside, slipping the silken material off to the side. His fingers stroke and tease over her folds. It takes all Evan has to stop himself from moaning out loud as his fingers slide through her wet hear and over bare skin. Leaning in he pressing a kiss to her cheek and whispers. “She shaved it all Anthony.” Teri chews her bottom lip, her hips wiggle slightly. “You getting all nice and wet for Evan?” Anthony practically purrs. “Y… Yes Sir” Teri whimpers quietly.

Teri is trying her best to stay quiet and not make herself obvious. Evan’s fingers feel so good as he seeks out her clit. He strokes it in circles, alternating from firm to light strokes, mixing between using one or two fingers. She bites back a squeak when she feels Anthony’s hand come down on her thigh. He pulls her legs open wider and strokes his fingers along the soft skin of her inner thigh. She glances to the driver hoping he can’t see anything. Noticing her repeated glances to the front of the car Evan presses a kiss to her neck and whispers. “Don’t worry he gets paid to keep his eyes on the road not the back seat.” She relaxes slightly and realizes the driver hasn’t glanced back once, looking more interested in driving then what was going on in his back seat. “Who do you belong to?” Anthony asks as Evan slides two fingers up and down either side of her clit. “You Sir” She moans, Evans hand stills a moment. Teri quietly whimpers, “B… B… Both of you, Sir.” Evans fingers move once more teasing around. She whimpers and her eyes slide shut, panting from the pleasure. Anthony tilts her head, the fingers on the back of her neck turning her head slightly towards him. “Keep your eyes on me, princess.” She slowly opens her eyes meeting Anthony’s gaze as Evan keeps pleasuring her with his fingers. Teri’s thighs tremble, Evan knowing exactly what to do to her body. Anthony winks and she whimpers, there was something incredibly sensual about having one man pleasure you while staring into someone else’s. Anthony loves the way Teri is obviously falling apart before his eyes, she is struggling to stay quiet and under control but the crease between her eyes and the way she is breathing and moving give her away. Anthony’s growls low watching the shiver shoot through her body. “You’re being such a good girl. You want to cum for us? Cum all over Evans fingers? Just imagine once he slides those long fingers inside you.” Teri can only whimper a soft “please” Evans slowly slips two fingers into her heat, biting back a groan at the tight wet heat. She squirms and wiggles her hips, trapped between the two men. Teri’s nerves are on fire, small shooting sparks flying up her spine. Anthony tightens his hold on her neck and thigh, holding her in place. He keeps eye contact with her, he can tell she is barely holding on. Evan twists his fingers and his thumb runs over the tip of her clit before stroking and pressing down. She gasps, it is getting very hard to stay quiet, biting her lip she begs. “Please, Sir? Please can I cum?” Evan’s laugh is low and dark, he whispers. “Do it baby.” Anthony pulls her into for a deep kiss, covering her whimpers and whines as Evan draws out her orgasm with his fingers. Anthony’s fingers dig into her thigh, her body shaking and clenching around Evans fingers as she climaxes soaking his fingers. Anthony smiles pulling away from the kiss to let her breathe, he whispers against her lips. “Good girl” Teri groans low and melts back into her seat, whimpering slightly as Evan pulls his fingers away. Evan smiles and straightens out her dress, leaning up to press a kiss to her cheek and then her forehead. “Such a good girl” Teri watches him wink at Anthony, then glances back at the driver who still seems completely ignorant of what just occurred in his back seat.

Due to traffic in LA Teri has the opportunity to catch her breath and calm down, if only Anthony would stop stroking his fingers along her inner thigh. When they finally pull up to the curb by the restaurant Evan pulls out his phone and sends a text. They wait a few minutes; his phone goes off and there is a knock on the window. There are a couple of large men waiting for them to exit the car. Anthony climbs out, holding his hand out for Teri, Evan sliding out behind her. They have to pause for a moment one on either side of Teri as she wobbles slightly on weak legs. The boys both grins wickedly as they keep her steady as they are led to a side entrance away from any possible paparazzi types. A gentleman in a black suite meets them at the door. “Mr. Fong and party?” Evan smiles and nods “That’s us.” Teri glances between Evan and the new person then over to Anthony. This all seems much fancier then she had first assumed they would be doing. Anthony takes her arm as they follow along to their table. He leans closer and whispers “This was Evan idea. This place is known for its food and privacy.” Teri nods and looks around the room. The room is darkly lit, decorated in deep red leather and brick. They are seated in a curved red leather booth Teri sliding in and the boys each sliding in on opposites sides. Once seated the host speaks. “Welcome to Casa Vega. We hope you enjoy your stay. Your server will be with you shortly.” Evan smiles and turns to her. “So, what do you think? Wanted to show you the Hollywood treatment without the drama.” Teri leans up and kisses his cheek. “Its wonderful never thought little small-town Canada girl would end up here.” She reaches out and grabs Anthony’s hand. “Never thought I could be so happy” Anthony pulls her closer and kisses her cheek. “Love you” The boys continue to tease her through dinner, hands brushing against her thighs, finger’s running over her arms or her neck. Both of them pressing kisses and small bite on her neck and shoulders. When ever she attempted to touch or kiss them back, she was redirected and told no. Neither of them actually saying she wasn’t allowed to touch them, so she knows they are enjoying it as much as she is. She was squirming in her seat before the food had even arrived, they kept up their little games during the meal. Both of them making small moaning noises as they ate and claiming that the food was just that good. Teri smiles and shakes her head, a wicked idea in mind. She can play this game. When they order desert, she makes sure to get something sweet and kind of messy, she proceeds to eat it very slowly. Closing her eyes, spending a lot of time licking her spoon and making small sounds she knows sound like when she is in bed. At one-point glancing up through her eye lashes to see both of them staring at her. She smirks at Anthony who shakes his head, leaning in and laughing. “You are bad and I love it” Both boys having have to adjust themselves when they stand up.

The next place they are heading isn’t far from the restaurant, so they decide to walk there. Teri has had a couple margaritas during dinner and is kind of giggly and dancing along to her own music. As they are walking along a couple men walk by, looking Teri over for slightly longer than necessary. She takes no notice giggling and spinning off down the side walk before turning back and grinning at her boys. Suddenly Teri is held tightly between Evan and Anthony as they move in at either side of her. They glare over at the men and wrap their arms around her, the other men look at Anthony and Evan and quickly move down the street. When they get to the club Evan bypasses the line and speaks to the security, who quickly wave them all inside to the groans of those waiting. Evan has once again gone above and beyond and reserved them a table in VIP, while he is speaking to the security Anthony is still tightly holding on to Teri. She smiles up at him and rests her head on his chest. “You worried I am going to get away?” She teases. “No silly girl. You know we could easily catch you especially in these shoes.” Anthony pinches her butt and winks, making her squeak and giggle. “Look around this room Teri. I have no doubt I know exactly what many of these guys are thinking when they see you. My jealous and protective streak goes deep when it comes to you baby girl.” Teri strokes one of her hands over his arm, glancing around the room. He bends down and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I may not be able to read minds but I am a man and if they are thinking the things, I am thinking about you…” He growls “I want to knock a few heads in.” Evan waves them to follow ordering them their drinks. 

They drink and watch people dance, Teri never stops moving, her hips shifting and body moving to the music. Before long she convinces them to join her on the floor, stepping out into the dancing mass. Teri is dancing and having a good time. She loves dancing and when you have two men that look like her boys with you to dance with its perfect. Anthony feels a little out of place, he’s not usually the dancing type but Teri is having so much fun he doesn’t want to distract from that. He can’t help but watch both Teri and Evan, they move so well with the music, he gets a little distracted. Evans having a blast, between watching and touching Anthony and Teri and thoughts of what else can come tonight he is a bit distracted. She looks so happy and care free dancing with Anthony and Evan in front of her. Anthony catches Evan checking him out and he smiles and winks when their eyes meet, making Evan blush. They both turning back to watch Teri dance to see some random guy behind her. Some random guy has moved in behind and very close to Teri. She has stopped dancing and freezes up as the guy is grinding against her from behind. The moment Anthony and Evan notice, both their faces fill with total rage. Anthony rushes forward and grabs Teri pulling her tight to him, Evan steps up between Teri and the guy. Both Anthony and Evan are puffed up and glaring daggers at the guy who is shorter and smaller than them both. Evan ‘s eyes flash his voice a growl. “What the fuck man, step off.” The guy motions to Teri and laughs. “Come on man. Just having fun. She’s fucken hot" Teri can feel as Anthony’s hand tightens around her hip even more. She can practically feel his body vibrating in anger, he growls angrily pulling her against his chest. Evan takes a deep calming breath. “Just stay the hell away from our girl.” The guys laugh’s again, he is clearly drunk and maybe high. “Come on, man. You obviously are ok with sharing, if you’re both with her. Why not let me have some fun with that hot piece of ass too?” He barely finishes his sentence and Evan punches him in the face. It’s a total surprise to the guy and he doesn’t even react, stumbling backwards into the crowd. There is a scream and everything around them stops and people watch things unfold. Anthony practically picks Teri up moving her away from the scene, not wanting her to see Evan get into a fight or end up getting hurt herself. He leads her back to VIP and orders them a round of shots. Anthony presses a kiss to her cheek “You ok?” Teri’s upset not wanting either of her boys to get into a fight and worrying about Evan. She kind of shakes her head, trying to turn back to the dance floor but Anthony stops her, his eyes on Evan in the crowd and on her. He squeezes her hand. “He’ll be fine. He’s a big boy he can take care of himself.” She tries to smile, resting her head on his chest. “You Canadian are a tough bunch, love.” He’s happy to feel her laugh against him “Yes Sir, you’re right.” Evan doesn’t get in a fight. The guy backing off after the first punch. When security moved in, they lead the other guy away and checked in with Evan. Perks of being a VIP and having the security guards recognize him. Taking a deep breathe, he shakes his hand, making his way back to their table. He wraps his arm around Teri, kissing the top her head and pressing against Anthony’s side. Teri turns and takes his hand checking it for injury. She presses a kiss to his palm, them presses his hand to her cheek. “You ok, Sir?” He frowns and strokes his thumb over her cheek. “Of course, I’m fine. No one touches you without your permission baby, no one.” Teri can’t deny that she likes the way they are both protective of her. It makes her feel safe and loved. Anthony passes Evan his shot and they all drink together. He grabs both their hands and smiles, dragging them back to the dance floor. “Come on you two, lets dance some more. Fuck that guy for trying to wreck our night.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones taken so long to post. Hope you like it.  
> And as always no Beta no editor.

They dance for another hour, transferring from alcohol to water. Evans a little giddy and nervous, he reaches in his pocket and runs his thumb over the box with in. This is a big deal; he has never felt about anyone the way he feels about these two and he wants to make sure they understand that he is in this for the long run. He asks if they are ready to go and when both Anthony and Teri agree he orders them an Ubber. On the ride back Teri is once again placed between Anthony and Evan. Teri slides off her shoes and settles back as the car starts to drive away. Anthony places his arm across the back of the seat, running his thumb back and forth over the back of Evans neck. Evan slips a hand down Teri’s legs, lifting at her knees and turning her so she is leaning more against Anthony, placing her feet in his lap. Teri moans in a very sexual way as she watches him rubbing and squeezing her feet. Her eyes slip closed and she shifts her hips as a warm feeling flows up her legs and through her body. Who knew a foot rub could feel so good. Teri leans back against Anthony’s chest, he slips a hand up her neck, tilting her head up. He watches the way her eyes flicker and move under her eyelids; the pink tip of her tongue slides out and slowly licks over her bottom lips. Anthony leans down pressing his lips over hers, his tongue slides along her bottom lip. He growls low as her tongue slips out to meet his.

Anthony tugs gently at Evans hair and Evan slides his hand up Teri’s legs. He smiles watching the two kiss. It’s a slow and passionate kiss, and Evan just wishes he could climb into the middle of it. Anthony’s hand leaves Teri’s neck to wrap around her front, finding the edge of her dress his fingers slide down and in. His hands are cool against her skin; a shiver runs through Teri’s body, her nipples hardening into tight points. Anthony’s hand slips further in till his finger tips can brush over the hard points making her arch into his touch and moan low. At the sound of her moan, Evans slips his hand further up her leg till his finger tips can brush against her wet panties. Evan places his other hand on Anthony’s jaw, Anthony breaks the kiss with Teri and looks over at Evan. He runs his thumb over Anthony’s cheek and leans in, pulling him closer. Their lips meet and all three of them groan as the kiss deepens. Teri watches them kiss and feels an ache deep in her body, she presses down against Evans touch. Watching her boys kiss like this makes her grind her hips and slide her hands over their bodies, its just so hot. This has been a night of so much pleasure she can’t wait to see what happens next. They make out in the back seat of the car, swapping kisses between the three of them, nibbling and biting on necks and shoulders, hands squeezing and rubbing against all their sensitive spots, small groans, growls and whispers echo around the darkened back seat. 

The car pulls up in front of the house, Evan helps Teri out since she isn’t wearing any shoes. When he picks her up, she squeals and giggles as he carries her up to the door. Anthony comes up behind Evan till his chest is against his back and reaches around him and into his pocket to grab the keys, but instead he leans in closer and bites down on Evans neck, growling softly. Evans moans, his head falling back and to the side. “Fuck Anthony” He whines, his knees shake so he has to tighten his hold on Teri. Anthony gives Evans cock a tight squeeze and then pulls out his keys. He licks a strip up Evans neck and steps away leaving Evan trembling. Anthony’s chuckling and Evans blushing, Teri giggles and places a hand on Evans cheek. “He got you good.” Evan pinches her thigh hard enough to make he yelp. “Don’t you start sassing. Brat” Teri makes a small sound and bites her bottom lip. Anthony unlocks the door and spins round, holding it open for the others. They move down the hall into the living room and Evan attempts to let Teri down, she slowly slides down his body, ending up on her knees at his feet. Anthony chuckles, and runs a hand over her neck and up her cheek. “Some one is very eager.” Teri nods and nuzzles into his touch. Evan shakes his head and smiles. “Very tempting that’s for sure.” He watches as Anthony slips his thumb between Teri’s lips, she moans low and sucks gently on the digit.

Evan pulls himself away from what’s going on and walks over to the bar pouring himself a drink. Anthony watching as Evan moves away, pats Teri’s cheek and directs her to the couch with a nod of his head. Evans hand shakes slightly making the bottle tap against the glass. Taking a quick drink, he starts to turn but Anthony is there at this side. “You ok Ev?” Evan smiles but shakes his head no and hold up his glass. “Drinks for everyone?” He glances over and notices that Teri has moved to the couch. Anthony reaches out and places his hand on the back of Evans neck giving it a gentle squeeze. The touch grounds Evans and makes him take a slow deep breath before reach out and pouring drinks for the three of them. 

Anthony takes his drink from Evan and walks over, dropping down on the couch beside Teri. Teri curls up against his side, curling her legs under her. Evan sits on the coffee table in front of both of them, handing Teri her drink. Teri can’t help but notice how serious Evan looks, she glances at Anthony and notices the same type of look and wraps her hand around his. She watches as Evan fiddles with his drink, eyes down staring into his glass. She leans into Anthony, her head on his shoulder chewing her bottom lip and filled with worry. Anthony glances between Teri and Evan, the nights been amazing, and he knows Evan and he had made some really interesting ideas for tonight. But now at this moment he isn’t to sure what is going on in Evans head. Anthony’s voice is soft, filled with confusion and worry. “Ev?” Evan swirls his drink and then takes a sip, releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He looks up at the sound of Anthony’s voice. His eyes meet Anthony’s first then quickly seek out Teri’s they both look worried and he realizes he really needs to speak. “Shit” He quickly puts his drink down and reaches his hands out to touch both of them. “Hold on ok, everything is fine.” He has to smile and laughs quietly when they both give him the same look of disbelief. “Jesus you two have been together to long. You’re both looking at me the same way. Jesus”

Teri and Anthony both look at each other laughing. Teri gives Anthony’s hand a squeeze. Evan places a hand on each of their legs. “I’m sorry I’m acting kind of weird. It wasn’t my plan… Shit. I had this all figured out but I am fucking it up.” Anthony leans forward and places his hand over Evans. “Never seen you this nervous, man. You know we can skip all the other stuff and just hang out, ok.” Evan shakes his head no; he drops his eyes to the floor and slowly smiles. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box he has been carrying all night. Slipping his jacket off and dropping it on to the table, he moves down till he is kneeling in front of them. He opens the box and holds it out for them too see. “I come bearing gifts.” Inside the box is three bracelets, two have thick leather bands with a silver infinity symbol the third matches but is more delicate and on a silver chain not leather. Teri gasp’s quietly and feels Anthony shift beside her. Evan glances up but quickly drops his eyes. He’s remembering everything he’s read and all the talks he has had with Anthony over the last few weeks. Anthony leans forward and places a hand on Evans shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. His hand slides up to rest on his cheek, the way Evan leans into his touch creates a spark deep in his core. Evan sighs, slowly looking up till he meets Anthony’s eyes, who smiles and nods. He then glances over, eyes meeting Teri’s. His voice is a whisper and Teri leans forward to hear him. “Teri. I know this is fast and I know you are Anthony’s for ever and all ways. The love you have both shared with me, its something I never thought I could be a part of. And I know you wear his collar. But would could you.” He takes a deep breath and glances at Anthony for reassurance, Anthony’s eyes sparkle and the look he gives Evan spurs him to continue. “I bought these for all of us. It’s a symbol of our protection, of trust. A symbol of companionship, friendship, and love for ever. Do you think you can love me?” They know he is speaking to them both. Teri looks to Anthony; she wants this so much but if he says no…


	17. Chapter 17

Evans hands shake a tiny bit but Anthony smiles and nods. He leans in and presses a kiss on Evans forehead. “Fuck, I knew you had some plans for tonight but… Wow?” He glances back at Teri; he can tell she is just barely holding in tears. “What do you think Teri. Do we take our two and make it a three?” Teri nods and sniffs, her voice is soft and very quiet. “Yes please.” She slides off the couch and down, squeezing past Anthony to end up on Evans lap. “I think we can love you Evan.” Evans smiles and leans in, Teri meeting him in the middle. Their lips slowly meet, and with a gentle lick to her bottom lip Evans tongue slips in to meet hers. She runs her hands up his chest and over his shoulders slipping her fingers through his long hair, dragging her nails over his scalp. She rocks in his lap, a low moan slipping between her lips. Evan slides his hands up her thighs and push’s her dress up over her hips, rolling his thumbs along the crease of her hips and thighs. Anthony take a sip from his drink and settles back watching the two. Evan and he have made some plans for tonight but Evan had never once mentioned the bracelets. He sets his empty glass down, leans forward and presses a kiss to the back of Teri’s neck. Teri makes a small sound between a whimper and whine, breaking her kiss with Evan. Evans eyes meet his and his smile has this evil tint to it that makes Anthony smile. Teri whimper and rolls her hips. Anthony runs his fingertips over the skin of her shoulders, down her sides, over her hips and down between her thighs. A shiver runs up her spine, she moans low at the ticklish sensation and her eyes slip close.

Anthony winks at Evan and his thumbs slide under the edge of Teri’s dress, lifting it and sliding it over her body. She lifts her arms up to allow the dress to be completely pulled over her head. Evan holds her in place with a hand on her hip as he grinds up against her, his other hand slides up her body, pressing her back against Anthony as he leans down and licks a stripe from belly to breast, stopping to suck and lick between her breasts. Evan wraps his long fingers around Teri’s throat squeezing just a bit; she groans and grinds down against Evan. Anthony tosses the dress aside and presses his chest against Teri’s back. Grabbing her hands before her arms drop, he wraps one large hand around both her wrists and places her hands behind her back. Evan presses a kiss to Teri’s cheek, his hand still wrapped around her throat. The boys lean in, Evans chest pressed to her front and Anthony to her back and Teri feels trapped between the two. Her eyes slip open as she watched them move in to kiss over her. The kiss started slow with soft lips and gentle tongues, but builds quickly. Teri is left panting between them, watching the kiss, so full of need: rough and demanding, all teeth and tongue. Hearing a needy sound, they both pull away and look down at Teri. Evan’s hand slips up her neck wrapping around her jaw and running a thumb along her cheek. He stares down into her eyes, then glances over to Anthony. “She’s beautiful isn’t she.” Anthony smiles, letting going of Teri’s wrists and stands. “Hmmm. I’ll be right back.”

He tugs his shirt off and walks out of the room and can be heard going up the stairs. Evan lifts Teri off his lap as he also stands and tugs his shirt off. He grabs her and spins them around, and sets her to sit on the coffee table. He kneels and slowly runs his hands up her thighs, pushing them out, opening her up for him to move between them. His hands slide up her body sending shock waves through her body. Her head falls back and her back arches into his touch. His thumbs brush over her nipples, it’s a teasing roll and small pinch through the material of her bra, she whines and arches into his touch. Evan stares down at Teri, her eyes are wide, pupils blown huge as she blinks up at him. She licks her lips and Evan growls low, leaning in to run his own tongue over her lip. He tugs and twists her nipples making her whimper and whine. Teri trembles and moans into Evans mouth as she invites his tongue in to meet hers. His strong hands are on her back and she feels her bra come open, and he slowly slips the straps over her shoulders and off, dropping it onto the floor. Breaking the kiss, he leans down and presses a kiss to her neck. One hand moves up, long strong fingers wrapping around her throat squeezing lightly. Teri's hands move to Evans shoulders and then down his back, pulling him closer, nails dragging lightly over his skin. Evan pushes her back down onto the table, kissing and biting a line from neck to breast. His hand tightens around her throat as he runs the tip of his tongue around her nipples. Teri arches her back, and whines for more, her body shivers as he laughs and gently blows cool air on the glistening pink points.

Evan smiles, watching the way Teri’s body reacts to his touch, he holds her down against the table with one hand, fingers around her throat. He slowly sucks one of her nipples between his teeth, sucking and licking at the hard point. “Evan” She whines and he bites down harder, growling, pulling away and lifting her breast with just his teeth around her nipple. She keens and arches up, he releases his hold and she fall’s back against the table. “Please, Sir.” She wraps a leg around his hip trying to pull him close. He leans down and presses a kiss over the nipple he bit. “Such a good girl” Evan presses a kiss between her breasts, smiling when Teri runs her fingers through his hair, nails digging into his scalp just right. He works his way down her body, biting and kissing his way to her belly button. “You’re an anomaly to my life. I want to love and cherish you, but I also want to break you and hear you whine.” Teri’s panting and staring down at him, he meets her eyes and smiles, running his tongue down from her belly button to the edge of her panties. She whimpers and he winks. He brushes his fingers gently over her skin, making her squirm from the ticklish feeling. Evan sits back on his heels and places his hands on her hips, running his thumbs between them, following the outline of the owl on her thong. “Its almost like this is mine?” Teri starts to speak but stutters and her mind goes blank when Evans hands slip between her legs and both his thumbs press directly in her clit. He watches her as he rubs and rolls her clit between his thumbs through the thin material of her thong. Her back arches and a moan catches in her throat, she pulls her legs up and out and her body rocks into his touch. She’s chanting his name and begging as her climax approaches. “Please Evan, Please. Sir, please oh god.” Suddenly he is pulling away, he slips his hands along her trembling inner thighs and presses her legs open wide. “No, no no. Please” She whimpers. Evan chuckles. “Not yet little one, not yet.”

Anthony has been standing in the door watching. He clears his throat to get their attention. “Ysk, tsk, what have I had found here.” Looped around both forearms are rolls of black rope, a small black bag in his hand. Teri blinks up at him, her mind still in a fog from the abrupt stop on her road to an orgasm. Her chest is heaving as she pants for air. Anthony stops and places a roll of rope on the table beside her. He stares down at Teri and shakes his head. “Did I hear someone begging and whining for an orgasm?” He snaps a quick slap over her mound, making her jump and squeal, followed by a low moan. Anthony runs his fingers over Evans head and through his hair, winding the strands in his fist and tugging his head back. A small whimper leaves Evan as he stares up at Anthony, his back arches and his fingers tighten where they lay on Teri’s thighs. Anthony places a hand on Evans cheek, leaning in he runs a thumb over Evans cheek as their lips meet. The kiss is gentle and slow a deep contrast to the tight pull he has on Evans hair. Anthony uses gentle sweeps of his tongue to coax Evan to let him kiss him deeper. Anthony tugs his head back at a tight angle and growls low against his lips as he pulls away and low moan rumbles out of Evan. He breaks the kiss and leans back; both their eyes are dark with arousal. Teri is leaning up on her arms so she can watch them. The hand Anthony has on Evans jaw moves down and under his chin, his thumb running over Evans lips, pink swollen and wet from the kiss. Anthony’s voice is a deep rumble. “I do like you on your knees Ev.” Evan stills, his mind is racing, processing what was planned vs what he hadn’t told Anthony. It feels like forever but it can only have been a few seconds, but his mind is made up. Still staring up into Anthony’s eyes, the pink tip of Evans tongue slips out, teasing over his thumb. As Anthony slips his thumb deeper between Evans lips, he slowly wraps his tongue and lips around it, licking and sucking on the digit. 

Anthony sways slightly as he watches Evan gently sucking and licking his thumb. “Damn both of you have such good tongues” He glances over at Teri then back at Evan. He pulls his thumb from between Evans lips, leaning in and kissing him gently. “Jesus. You are full of surprises tonight.” Evans eyes sparkle and he chuckles “Gotta keep you on your toes” They both glance at Teri and she sighs and her head drops back against the table with a thud making them both laugh. Evan squeezes her thighs, the muscles flexing under his touch. He glances up and Anthony. “So, I think we should move her to the floor first.” When she hears his words, she sits up slightly, eyes travelling back and forth between the two men. “Is everything a secret?” Her voice is soft and she pauses before adding a “Sir?” Anthony chuckles and takes her hand helping her to sit up completely. “I think floor would be best for this.” He slips a hand under her knees and hoists her up into his arms, making her giggles. “Not everything is a secret Teri.” He sets her down in the middle of the room. “You’re going to enjoy this. You see all that nice new rope? Evans going to show you what he’s learned, and I’m going to watch. And then you’re going to watch me and Evan.” Evan slowly stands, he has to adjust himself in his jeans, meeting Teri’s eyes as he squeezes his cock slowly her eyes flutter and she licks her lips watching him walk towards her.

Teri sways on her feet for a second hand clutching Anthony’s forearm tightly. Anthony wraps his hand around hers, watching her reactions. There is a light pink blush across her cheeks and her eyes are a tiny bit glazed over. When she sways, he worries a bit, there had been a good amount of alcohol flowing tonight. He releases his hold over her hand and she looks up at him as he tucks a finger under her jaw running his thumb back and forth on her chin. Teri has managed to nibble her bottom lip just a tiny bit between her teeth. Her mind races as her eyes go from Evan to Anthony, to the floor and back to Anthony. Anthony leans close, his voice is soft and quiet, she can feel the heat of his breath. “You ok Princess? Gonna be right here the entire time ok? What’s your colour?” Evan is standing off to the side a roll of black rope between his hands, he fiddles with the ends. His heart races as he waits to hear Teri’s answer. “I'm ok. its all just a lot... Green... Sirs.” Anthony nuzzled into her neck and kisses her cheek. “I love you.” He smiles and slowly steps back. He moves away and she slowly removes her hand from his arm. Before her arm can fall Evan is there taking her hand in his. Glancing up she smiles. “Hi” They all chuckle quietly. When he replies. 'Hey you." Evan lifts her hand to his lips and places a small kiss to her finger tips. “Will you kneel for me?” Teri smiles and nods her head; Evan lets go of her hand as she easily kneels at his feet. She moves into position easily, kneeling with spread legs, hands resting on her thighs, palms down. Her eyes slip closed as she slowly breathes and calms herself, she can feel as her mind sinks further into the zone. Evan takes a slow deep breathe, slowing his racing heart. His voice is soft but strong and has a growl to it that sends a rush of heat through her body. “Shall we begin?”


End file.
